Yugoh Daioh!
by jboy44
Summary: After defeating Aigami Yugi planned to finally enjoy a peaceful life, so he was happy to hear his parents chose to adopted him a little girl giving him little sister. Then an ancient evil chose to attack her. Now Reunited with the millennium puzzle, Yugi most now dive head first into another ancient mystery. A mystery linked to Egypt, Atem, Yugi and even Yugi's new little sister!
1. Chapter 1

One month after the battle with Aigami.

Yugi was in his bed a sleep tossing and turning having flash back like nightmares.

He saw the Atem when he was younger without the puzzle crying holding a still little Egyptian girl with her hair down in a white dress with a golden tiara around her head. He was crying and as he cried.

He ran with the girl to a statue of Slifer and said, "Osiris god of life and death please hear my cry, please bring back my little sister! She doesn't deserve to die because I failed to keep her safe please give her back!" He was in tears as the god showed up crying. "please give her back to me!"

Slifer or Osiris as he was known back then spoke first with his main mouth, "I'm sorry young prince but there is a set limit of years before a soul can return to this land." The second mouth then said, "But we can do the next best thing, you grant us part of your soul and well store it away so it will return to life alongside your sister's"

Atem cried," why not just take it all!"

Osiris then got closer and used his tail tip to whip a tear form Atem's eye, "because if I take it all you'll die leaving Egypt without a future ruler. And if you die past this day it'll be impossible for you to be reborn with her. This is the only way!"

Atem cried as he asked, " why can I live with this pain?"

Osiris then said, "I'll take it away from the half of your soul that remains I'll erase all trace of her so you won't remember till your souls are ready, you will remember her and gain her back, I can even promise you revenge on the demon that end her so young."

Atem cried and said, "then do it rip out half my soul! Take this pain from me!" he held the body and said, "little sister! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I failed you I hope you can forgive me in the next life!" he cried till Slifer moved his hand the body vanished and Atem looked confused as white energy left him.

Atem then fainted and Osiris said with both his mouths, "I am sorry this had to happen to you both, I'm also sorry I can't promise you'll be born into the same families again, but you will become brother and sister again."

Osiris then waved his hand sending Atem to his room on his bed to rest, he then held the ball and vanished with him and said, "Rest for now princess and rest for now half the future king. You'll be together again!"

In moments Yugi jumped up crying and panting he was pale and holding his head, "what was what!" he picked up his neck and looked till he found slifer's card the picture changed he looked to be in tears. Yugi cried, "What haven't you all told me!"

He then heard slifer's voice saying, "you will know when you are truly complete once more! Watch over your little sister this is your only second chance!"

Yugi shock his head and put his deck up and shock his head and looked out the window the sun was up. He saw a van pulling up he then check his calendar to day was marked, "Right mom and dad are sending over that orphaned ten girls they adopted over. Wait that's that makes her my little sister!"

Yugi's eyes widen the dream they would become brother and sister again. He held his heart missing the puzzle at that moment, "and here I thought my days of ancient mystery's was over for real!"

He quickly got changed and ran down stars to See her she, brown hair in pigtails, big brown eyes, dressed in a pink sweater with a pink skirt and white stockings and brown shoes.

Yugi blinked as the image of Atem's little sister appeared over her's a perfect match, His eyes widen and he got down and held his hand out to her, she was holding a bag nervously, "Hi I'm Yugi muto I guess I'm your big brother now!"

Chiyo shock it and said, "Chiyo, and were to I know you form."

Grandpa muto then walked " you probably saw him on tv he is the duel monsters champion."

Chiyo then blinked, "you mean that nerdy game?" Yugi and grandpa then fell over.

Later that night Yugi was in this room looking in the mirror shaking his head, "ok you dreamed about the pharaoh giving up part of his soul so he could be with his sister again and a girl matching said sister shows up. Does that mean I'm the part he gave up?"

Yugi held his heart, "am I truly a fragment of the pharaoh?" while he was wondering he heard a scream coming from across the hall and ran over to Chiyo's room to see the bed empty and the window opened.

A message was carved into the wall that said, "looks like I snatched your sister out from under you again! What's it like to fail at being a big brother for the second time? You want her back meet me at the dock."

Yugi then quickly ran to his room grabbed his deck and duel disk and ran outside, "No I won't fail again!"

Once to the docks Yugi he saw a boat giving off a dark fog and walked in to it once on the boat he found himself in a copy of an Egyptian throne room on the thorn sat a man with blue skin.

He had horns and bat wings he was dressed in just leather pants he walked up to what looked like a stone duel area plat form. "remember me Pharaoh? Oh I'm sorry half of the pharaoh? "

Yugi blinked as his head hurt the memories came memories of being Atem happily playing with the past life of Chiyo til lone night he ran to her room after hearing a scream to see this man standing over her body holding a bloodied knife and he flow off saying "How can you be king you can't even protect your little sister!"

The memories then end and Yugi was crying at the past life memories, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?"

He snapped his finger and Chiyo was brought in shaking and wide eyed by the monster humanoid slime, "the monsters are real! How are they real?"

The demon said, "here let me remind you both!" a gate then opened a a white orb flow in and hit yugi!

In mometns Yugi turned to look just like the pharaoh the memories became clear. Chiyo then held her head in pain, "what's going on!?

The demon, "Simple little girl your remembering your past life one I end now that I've put your brother back together again!"

Yugi pant as he held his head he remembered now, "I was the pharaoh's hope and joy, the things you took form him that day!" He growled as the eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead followed by the puzzle magically appearing.

The demon laughed, "those are the things love to take away, now then Pharaoh, Atem yugi, whatever you want to be called I've opened the gates and unite your souls! This brakes the rules so now something grater has to go to the afterlife to make things event again! what's grater then part a soul, a whole one!"

Yugi turned on his duel disk, "you made this into a shadow game!"

Chiyo then screamed as the monster let her go and a cage of bone appeared and made her hang form the celling she was screaming a crying. "HELP!"

Yugi tried to reach her but couldn't bone shackles were around his legs.

The demon said, "yes it's a shadow game and unlike last time I'm giving you a chance to save your sister! You win my soul is ripped out forever dead, I win and your sister goes in my place!"

Chiyo screamed and cried, "SAY WHAT!"

The demon then pulled out a deck and shuffled, "Now let's see if you can finally live up to your promise to never let anything hurt her!"

The demon then starts as life point counters appeared over him and Yugi. They were at four thousand.

The demon started by playing a spell making a giant copy of it appear before him "I play Samsara now this spell sends monsters that go to the graveyard for ritual summons back to the deck"

He then played a spell card, "Now contract with the Abyss this spell summons any dark attribute ritual monster!" he then sent two monsters to the graveyard which were. then sent back to his deck which shuffled its self. "Come on out Chakra!"

The fiend then appeared it's button making a whole in the ground (Chakra atk 2450 ) " Now I'll set a card and as I have no more cards in my hand that ends my turn!"

Yugi then drew he looked to the crying Chiyo and he teared up, "I'm sorry you got involved in this Chiyo, I won't let anything hurt you again! I won't' fail!"

Chiyo cried as more memories came to her.

Yugi then summoned out skilled dark magician In attack mode (skilled dark magician atk 1900 ) he then played the spell card pot of greed and drew two cards as his monster's chest light lit up.

Form his hand Watapon jumped to the field in defense mode (def 300) Yugi then played mark of the dragon destroyer adding buster blader to his hand.

A shoulder light lit up on the wizard. Yugi then said, "one more spell and he will change! I play fusion sage adding polymerization to my hand!" when he did that skilled dark magician became normal dark magician. ( dark magician atk 2500)

Yugi then played polymerization making his wizard and buster blader merge into dark paladin! ( dark paladin atk 2900) " NOW KILL HIS BEAST!"

As he attacked the demon revealed, "Magical javelin now I gain life points equal to your monster's attack ( demon's life points 4000-6900) dark paladin then slashed the ritual monster in half making it vanish (demon life points 6900- 6450)

Yugi growled as he set a card so he only had two cards in his hand, "My turn is over!" he growled!

The demon then starts his turn by playing a spell card, "enemy number draw!" the card had a man drawing three cards because three monsters were on the other side of the field, "It's what it says I draw a card for ever monster you have! So that's too!"

He then drew and smiled as he played a spell, "Advanced ritual arts now I send normal monsters to the graveyard who's level is equal a ritual monster in my hand, but thanks to Samsara they'll just go back to the deck, so I get a ritual monster for nothing!"

The demon then summoned a monster " Come on out Garlandolf king of destruction! The ritual monster then appeared and his effect kicked in as he said, "when I appear all other monsters are destroyed and I gain 100 attack points for each one!" Yugi's monsters then explode and the king of destruction grow stronger. ( Garlandolf atk 2500-2700) the ritual monster then punched Yugi in the gut making his eyes widen as he felt no pain, but then Chiyo screamed bloody murder in pain His eyes widen, "When I lose life points she feels it!" (Yugi life points 4000-1300)

The demon laughed, "yes how does it feel pharaoh to have your sister take your pain!"

Chiyo was screaming a crying and Yugi was in tears as he growled, "I would call you a monster but that would be an insult to the cards! Why are you doing this!?"

The demon then said, "because it's fun!"

Yugi or the pharaoh's true reincarnation growled as he drew, "DEMON!" he looked at the card and said, "I'm sorry about this Chiyo!" he then cried as he played premature burial! ( Yugi life points 1300-500)

Chiyo then screamed in pain again as Yugi held his heart, "Return dark paladin!" ( dark paladin atk 2900)

He then pointed at the monster, "KILL THAT BEAST!" Dark paladin then slashed the ritual monster in half (demon life points 6450-6250)

Yugi then held out a spell card, "De-fusion split back in to two monsters!" Dark paladin then split back into Dark magician and buster Blader ( dark magician atk 2500 buster blader atk 2600)

Yugi then roared out, "ATTACK!"

Dark magician then fired a beam at the demon (demon life points 6250- 3750) Buster blader then slashed him ( demon life points 1150!)

Yugi then set his last two cards face down and hit a button making emergence previsions pop up, " I sent this two cards to the graveyard to boost my life points! Please let this work!" the cards exploded ( Yugi life points 500-2500)

Chiyo then cried a little less as she felt less pain, and Yugi smiled and said, "I'm sorry!" He held his head crying!

The demon drew as he said, "Well now aren't you something!" he drew and set a card face down in defense mode

Yugi then drew and order his monsters to attack! When they struck the monster popped up to be penguin solider and as he died his effect send both of Yugi's monsters to his hand leaving him or Chiyo defenseless.

Yugi cried, "I have to end my turn!"

The demon drew and summoned out Manji of ten thousand arms ( manji atk 1400) the monster then glow as the demon said, "Now I can at a ritual spell or monster to my hand I pick my second advanced ritual arts card! Now my beast attacks!" The monster then jumped and slapped Yugi in the face making Chiyo scream in pain again! (Yugi life points 2500-1100)

The demon laughed, "what's it life to be standing before your sister and being unable to protect her to be unable to stop me from hurting her!"

Yugi drew while crying, "you demon!" he looked at his hand and played a spell, "Card of destruction sent your hand to the graveyard and draw that many!" both players sent their hands to the graveyard and Yugi drew three cards and the demon drew one.

Yugi smiled as he said, "You won't hurt my sister anymore! I send one card form my hand to the graveyard to summon forth the tricky!" as he sent a card to the graveyard the Trick jumped to the field in attack mode (trick atk 2000)

Yugi then played his last card In attack mode, "I summon winged dragon guardian of the fortress ( wing dragon atk 1400) Yugi cried, "you won't hurt my sister again! trick kill the beast! Wing dragon burn him!"

Both monsters the attacked and the demon screamed as he was turned into energy and sucked into his gate which closed!

Chiyo's cage then vanished as Yugi dove to catch her! As he grabbed her he said, "I'm sorry!"

The throne room then became a normal boat hall as Yugi held Chiyo while crying, the shadow game was over. Chiyo passed out alive but sleeping he cried as he held her close, "Twice! Twice I let the same beast hurt you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for both life times!"

He then ran off to the dock and saw a work and yelled, "sir please my little sister is hurt call an ambulance!"

The worker pulled out his phone.

The next morning Chiyo woke up to see a sleep Yugi. Yugi was crying as he said, "I'm sorry I could protect you Chiyo!"

Chiyo then sat up and notice the puzzle and touched it making it glow, "It wasn't a dream!" She then jumped out of bed and hugged him, "It's ok! I'm still alive! And he's gone!"

Yugi held her while crying!

To be continued.


	2. Mystery of the Princess part one!

Later on that day Standing in front of the hospital was Yugi and Chiyo.

Yugi's point of view.

I look to Chiyo who was happily whistling while we wait for Joey to pick us up. Joey my best friend and the one of the few members of the old gang to still be in town. Tea is In America Tristian moved away Bakura well no one has seen or heard from him, I think he's just in his house hiding still in shock form seeing the ring again.

Kaiba hasn't been out of his tower to much he's mostly being using his VR tech to visit and duel against the pharaoh, or should I say the other half of my soul, but now that we are one in the same, I think he's going to come after me again.

I then grabbed and looked at the puzzle, it was real I felt its power, I guess sense one half of me had it in the afterlife the whole me got it when I got put together.

But I could stop thinking about the demon! He couldn't possible have done all of this across 5000 years just because it was funny to him! It's not making sense. I then held my head the ancient memories I have they hurt to remember! Yet I can't stop looking into them. Why no matter how many times I try can I remember the name Chiyo had in the past!

I then snapped out of it when she pulled on my pants leg and point to an American truck pulling up it was Joey I smiled at least the shadow game was just pain no real damage so she was right as rain now!"

Return to third person point of view.

Yugi walked up to the truck as Joey asked, "so what happened Yugi!" He then looked at the puzzle as gasped as he said, "p..pppppppp puzzle!"

Yugi then opened the other side of it and Chiyo got in so she was in the middle, "I'll explain on the way to the game shop Joey."

After a little driving they were at a red light and Joey said, "and I thought the darkest thing that would happen to us is that time that bully explode."

Chiyo was about to ask something but Both Yugi and Joey said, "Don't ask!"

Joey then said, "so we got an magical mystery as to why this did really did what he did, and ancient murder mystery and also Chiyo I'm sorry you have to have the memories of that!"

Chiyo looked sad and shivered for a moment before Yugi petted her head making her returned to normal.

Joey then said, "and that's just half the puzzle no pun intended, as we also have magic again, the question as to why Yugi and Atem didn't fuse back into the pharaoh when they were together, and an Egyptian god sized plate of ways!"

Chiyo held her head and said, "why can't I remember my old name I remember everything else happy child hood being a princess, playing with big brother and "she teared up and added, "the bad thing, but why not my old name?"

Yugi then said, "I'm wondering that myself."

Joey then said, "just like when we first figured out what the quest the puzzle set us on the first time was we have to give a name to a lost historical figure!" then whipped a tear form his eyes as as he smiled, "We're back baby, Let's call up duke, I'm sure rich boy will dive in and put the Yugi gang back together !"

He then pulled into the turtle game shop and spotted Kaiba's limbo and as they got out Kaiba walked out and gasp at the puzzle, "So the pharaoh returns to our world"

Yugi crossed his arms, "in a way yes, but in a way no, Let's head in side I don't feel safe explaining it!"

In side at a table they all sat down as Yugi told the story again.

Kaiba nodded and said, "Well looks like I'll have to duel you again Yugi, now then first think I, you should do Yugi is teach your little sister to duel after all take it from me you can't always be there to protect them form a nut job with magic!" memories of duelist kingdom coming to his mind as he got up and left saying, "and Also Pharaoh, Atem Yugi or whatever you want to be called I'm sorry for your past life lost!"

He then got into his limbo and told the drive to step on it.

Chiyo blinked, "that does seem like the logical thing to do."

Joey then smiled, "and just in time to learn because of the duel disk soft wars update altered some of the rules."

Yugi blinked and Joey said, "wait you didn't hear all the duel disk let out a least that thanks to a new tournament coming up the rules changed a little, the only difference is all monsters summoned in defense mode have to be set face down."

Yugi held his chin, "Well that makes using a flip effect monster less of a giveaway. All right Chiyo let's get to work first step building your deck!"

Grandpa then came in with a case of cards, "and new cards came in to use!

Chiyo quickly grabbed a spell card like it was calling to her, "metamorphosis?" IT looked kind of familiar to it she then read the text making her hold her had as a memory came to her mind.

Flash back in the ancient past.

Atem tan into the place to see Chiyo's past live in a white dress her hair town with here tiara on looked at a zombie tiger and she said, "you're not a cute kitty let's give you a makeover!" she then touched it making it change in a flash of light to fusionist.

Atem gasped and blinked in confusion, "what did you just do?"

She didn't answer and started hugging and playing with the new winged cuter cat.

End flash back.

Chiyo shoot her head, "It turns monsters in to fusion monsters of the same level, I could do that back in the past." She then set it on the table.

Joey blinked and said, "ok that's another clue! The princess could change monsters into other monsters, be they weaker or stronger. Powerful skill. Gives reason to the crime."

Yugi then looked at him, "Joey you sound like you're starting a crime board."

Joey then snapped his fingers and said, "great idea Yug!" he then ran off.

Yugi then went to help Chiyo build her deck. She picked out a lot of other cards that looks familiar to her for some reason.

Once her deck which was close to fifty cards was being built Yugi began to teach her how to play.

Later on they were in the home above the game show, dueling on a table but the game was about over.

Chiyo had 500 life points, Yugi had a 1000 and nothing on his board.

Chiyo then drew starting her turn it was the only card in her hand, "Ok now I summon Balloon Lizard in attack mode, you have nothing so he attacks, he has 900 attack points so that only leaves you with 100 life points big brother.

Yugi smiled as he drew and played card, "I kings knight in attack mode he has 1600 attack points he destroys balloon lizard and has he hasn't gotten his counters yet I take no damage from his doom sorry Chiyo but this is a win for me but you were closer to winning then most people against me.

Chiyo smiled and said, "that was pretty fun!"

At that point Yugi heard a ding and went to check his laptop which was in a bag on the counter he then opened it to see an email form Rebecca, he read it and paraphrased a bit, "so Rebecca's grandpa found a tomb for an unnamed Egyptian princess and is inviting us to the exhibit's early viewing this week end!"

Chiyo then ran over and looked at some of the pictures include and gasped making her big tails shake as she point to a picture of the princess, "that looks like me! ….. It is me!" She then fainted.

Yugi then grabbed her and said, "I know how you feel Chiyo I know how you feel."

He then set her down on a couch and replied to Rebecca saying," I'll need another ticket my parents adopted a little girl so I have to take my little sister with me, and there is a magical mystery involving her and the tomb your grandpa found I'll explain when we meet again."

Meanwhile in America Rebecca was just getting up and stretching in her pink Pjs, she had grown up, she was still about a head shorter then Yugi but now she was all grown up and had a womanly figure not as good as teas but she looked cute.

She put on her glasses when she saw an email box giving the special alert she programmed for all things relating to Yugi. His picture was up behind it covered in hearts.

She then read it and jumped for joy and before calming down and replying, "sure I'll bring a second ticket for her Yugi-poo anything for you. But could you give me more details on what I'm about to get in to?"

She then waited a few moments before Yugi replied with, "It'll take a while for me to type it all. I'll just video chat you to explain!"

Rebecca then gasped and said, quickly replied, "Not know I just got up! Let me get dressed and ready for the day first!" Yugi then said ok, and Rebecca then ran to her bath room and quickly ran back out dressed.

She had her hair down to her shoulders and flipped it happily, she was in a blue tank top, a wild west themed vest, a short blue skirt, black stockings and cowgirl boats and she smiled as she started the call.

Yugi then answered and quickly blushed first time in a while they had seen eachother's face to face, he quickly said," you've grown!"

Rebecca then giggled and said, "of course I did Yugi-poo I'm all grown up now! She then crossed her arms under her chest to high light her growth.

Yugi was blushing, and the puzzle was glowing in response to his emotions which made Rebecca notice it and said, "Wait Atem? What are you doing here pretending to be Yugi?"

Yugi then said, "I'm not Atem" he then removed it and set it on the table and he didn't change in any way, "See Rebecca I'm Yugi, but the puzzle kind of made me his reincarnation it's a long story."

Rebecca then smiled happily and rest her hands on her desk and happily said, "well then all grown up Yugi tell me everything."

When his story was done Rebecca twirled her hair and said, "Well,Yugi-poo that sucks, I promise to help you with your new quest, and protect your sister. But getting another ticket may be hard some Japanese school won a contest to get to come to it. But as my grandpa found all of it I'm allowed to bring a date so how about I give the ticket to Chiyo and we say you're my…."

Yugi then cut her off by saying, "It's a date then!" Rebecca's eyes light up and she happily said "ok see you then!" she then slammed her laptop closed and jumped for joy, "I GOT A DATE WITH YUGI!"

She then did a victory dance and span around, "Best day ever!"

Meanwhile back in japan it was getting late and it was time for bed. He yawned and not wanting to leave Chiyo alone he sat down next to her and fell asleep on the couch.

Moments later the ghost Shadi appeared and pulled out a small silver ankh with a pink gem in the loop, then said, "this is something your past father want to give to the princess but couldn't finish it in time!"

In a moment Shadi touched the thing to the puzzle making its gem glow, "through the puzzle I enchant this item, form charm, to shadow charm!" he then magically gave it a rope and put it on Chiyo like a necklace. "the shadow charm is complete may its now enchanted gem protect you like it should have in your past life princess."

The ghost then vanished.

Yugi then opened his eyes and spotted Shadi who said, "rest pharaoh I've given your sister a charm to protect her she is safe now." The ghost then vanished.

That weekend a school trip was at the Domino Musume.

In it a girl named Tomo was cheering, "SHOW ME MUMMY!"

Yomi then hit her head, "be quite they haven't found the mummy yet!"

Tomo then rubbed her head, "then what's the point?"

Kagura then said, "to look at the princess treasure."

Osaka then blinked and said, "If the point was to window shop should we just go to the mail?"

Yomi's eye twitched, "I miss Chiyo."

Sakaki then blinked and said, "Speak of the evil!"

At that point Chiyo walked up in a grey dress that had a blue logn sleeve shirt under it she had on a pack back, her new charm hanging around her neck, behind here was Yugi.

In a moment Chiyo ran to her friends and hugged them, "guys meet my big brother!"

Sakaki stuttered and point to him, "Yugi Muto!

Yugi was dressed in jeans black shoes with a band of metal around them, a black long sleeve shirt and a white vest he had the puzzle around his neck as he said, "I'm hard to miss with this hair"

The girl's teacher yukari then point at it and said, "How much work goes in to that."

Yugi chuckled, "like I haven't heard that before Not as much as you would think."

Osaka blinked and said, "Chiyo you got adopted you don't go to our school anymore what are you doing here!"

Chiyo then said, "big brother knows the guy who found this and he invited us." Arthur Hawkins then walked up and said, "Yugi good you could make it and this must be Chiyo Come along!"

They then head in and Kagura said, "Don't you have to wait tell it opens!"

Yugi then said, "A-list early let in!" was all he said as he waved bye to them.

Tomo then said, "ok girls Chiyo's new big brother Hot or not!" Yomi then hit her head, "that's crossing a line!"

In side Rebecca quickly grabbed yugi's arm making him blush as she pulled him along, "come along Yugi let me show you off!"

Yugi was red, "but what about Chiyo!?"

Rebecca then point to Chiyo who was running around looking at the stuff form her past self, "it's early let in it'll be an hour before someone my grandpa doesn't know shows up Yugi she'll be safe!"

Meanwhile back outside.

While the others were talking Sakaki was quit blushing.

Sakaki's point of view.

Yugi muto! The duel champ! Was here in front me and spoke to me! Most not nerd out! He's chiyo's big brother she'll probably want to hang out with us when we are let in so I'll be hanging around the king of games.

Oh why most people in my area thing duel monsters is stupid! I love it! All I want to do is let out a fan girl squeal! Ask him to sign my backpack and ask if he knows were Joey lives!

But I can't! it's not fair!"

To be continued.


	3. Mystery of the princess part two!

In the Egyptian exhibit , Chiyo was looking around most of the stuff she knew form flash backs of her past life. But she was in a part with no one else right now.

Chiyo then blinked, "I thought Slifer erased all memory of me or the past me? A voice out of nowhere then said, "now that your brother is whole again the deal is broken and you are remembered and all is restored"

Chiyo then jumped for a second before looking around and seeing nothing, but her new charm was glowing. "slifer?" the voice said nothing and the glow died down and she looked around for a moment before continuing her look around.

She then noticed something she didn't remember it looked like a broken half of a key the part with the ring she was confused, "what's this now?"

They box said it was just found it was strange and oversized like it would take two hands to held that half then out of nowhere someone pushed her down as they rushed in and smashed the case grabbing it.

Chiyo who would have normal cried got up as her key glow and said, "STOP!" in a moment, the would be thief who was dressed in a rare hunter robe turned around a strange purple star like symbol appearing on the hood as he called summoned a Kojikocky.

The monster tired slash at Chiyo but her charm glow putting up a barrier around her protecting her at that moment Chiyo pulled out a duel disk form her backpack and put it on, "You have shadow magic then you know the rules I challenge you!"

In a moment the man lowered his hood to reveal blue skin and horns on a bold head he was clearly the same kind of demon as the last one, in a moment, the area changed to an Egyptian arena.

A duel disk that looked to be made out of shadows pretending to be solid formed around his arm as he said, "Fine princess if you would rather die by shadow game then let me half what I'm after then so be it." Both their life points went up to 4000.

Chiyo drew and said, "ladies first. First I'll set a monster face down in defense mode, and set two face down cards. 'As the three big cards appeared before her She then played a field spell, "Now I'll play chorus of sanctuary"

The arena was then filled with bright colors and singing little angles, she then smiled, "Now this makes it so all defense mode monsters gain 500 defense points. My turns over your move!" Chiyo smiled as she looked at her two cards.

The demon drew and summoned out dark blader, "I summon dark blader and give him dragonic attack. This spell card gives him 500 more attack and makes him dragon type!" in a moment dark blader showed up and his cape became lizard like wings and a tail could be seen form the back of his armor (Dark blader atk 1800-2300)

The demon then set a face down card so he only had three cards and said, "Now then he attacks!" The dark blader then slashed Chiyo's set monster making balloon lizard pop up (balloon lizard def 1900-2400)

The blader then jumped back (demon life points 4000-3900) Chiyo then hit a button on his duel disk making her trap card destruction punch pop up. "Sense your monster attacked one with higher defense this trap card destroys him!" A boxing glove then fired form the trap destroying dark blader.

The demon growled as Chiyo started her turn and balloon lizard gained one counter, She then smiled as she played Decaying commander and said, "now the commander lets me summon out his pet kitty form my hand as a bonus so come on out Zombie tiger!" the tiger then appeared (Zombie tiger atk 1400 decaying commander 1000)

Chiyo only had one card left in her hand as she said "My Zombies attack!" the commander then slashed the demon while the tiger bit (demon life points 3900-1500)

Chiyo then said, "ok now I use zombie tigers effect to make him an equip spell and equip him to his master!" Decaying commander then hopped on his tiger (decaying commander atk 1000-1500)

The demon then drew and smirked, " Ok then first I summon Masaki and as he was normal summoned I can activate the trap monster copy knight! This trap card becomes a monster same name and level as the monster I just summoned!"

Two samurai then showed up "Masaki atk 1100 level four his copy level four atk 0 )

He then held out the spell earth chant, "Now earth chant lets me ritual summon any earth attribute ritual monster I send both samurai to the graveyard to ritual summon the level eight black luster!"

Both monsters then turned into energy and entered the spell with called out the black luster (black luster atk 3000) the demon now had no cards left in his hand, his black luster looked to be black and white.

Chiyo blinked, "Wait that's how a counterfeit card shows up now! That's a bootleg!"

The demon then said,' It's real enough for a shadow game to view as true! Now black luster destroys the commander!" He then slashed only for the tiger to die and his master to remain. (Chiyo life points 4000-2500) (decaying commander atk 1500-1000 )

Meanwhile in the exhibit.

Yugi was with Rebecca when his puzzle glow, "chiyo's in trouble!" he then grabbed Rebecca's hand making her blush as he pulled her along up the stairs to see a shadow dome in the door way they then went thought just in thanks to the puzzle just in time to see Chiyo start her turn.

Chiyo as she drew balloon lizard gained his second counter She then switched the commander to defense mode (decaying commander def 1500-2000) She then played ring of magnetism. " I equip ring of magnetism to my lizard he lose 500 defense but now he's the only thing your allowed to attack!" (balloon lizard def 2400-1900).

Chiyo then had to end her turn and on the demon's turn he drew and his black luster killed the lizard, making it's effect turn on.

It's two counters then each hit him making him lose 400 life points each (demon life points 1500-700)

The demon growled as he set a card and said, "very clever girl!"

Chiyo then drew as she heard Rebecca say," WAY TO GO CHIYO!" She then nturned and saw Rebecca and her big brother who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up and said, "you clearly got this Chiyo. Go ahead and end this!"

Her eyes then got all water as she looked at the card and held out megamoprh, " I equip this to your black luster as my life points are higher he lose half his attack! ( Black luster atk 3000-1500)

Chiyo then summoned out Guardian of the throne room in attack mode (Guardian atk 1650) she then switched the commander to attack mode.

She smiled as she pointed at the black luster, "my guardian destroys black luster!" The machine then fired its missile killing the enemy monster (demon life points 700-550) She then said, "Now my commander ends this!"

As the zombie attacked he hit a button on his duel disk, "I use my trap card the life point guard!" the trap popped up it had a picture of a barrier saving a duelist form a direct attack, " This trap ends the battle phase if I have no monsters this turn, So turn battle phase is over your attack didn't hit I am safe!"

The trap card then went away as he started his turn, "my move!" He then played his only card another Dark blader in attack mode. (dark blader atk 1800) The monster then slashed the zombie in half (Chiyo life points 2500-1700)

The demon then said, 'My turn is over!"

Chiyo then drew and switched guardian of the throne room to defense mode (guardian def 1600-2100) She then held out red medicine, "use this to give myself 500 more life points! (Chiyo life points 1700-2200)

As she had no other moves the demon true he looked at Yugi, "pharaoh he'll handle you later I draw and I play my spell card Fairy of the spring to add dragonic attack back to my hand!"

He then played the card making his dark blader turn into a dragon (dark blader atk 1800-2300)

He then held his hand out ordering and attack which destroyed Chiyo's monster!

Yugi's eyes widen but Chiyo just drew and smiled, "Don't' worry big brother! I set a monster in face down defense mode your turn"

The demon then drew and summoned out Goblin attack force ( atk 2300) and said, "My attack force strikes first only for chiyo's monster to pop up into cyber jar. The jar then pulled all of the monsters on the field to the grave yard with them, as the top five cards of both there decks where add to their hands.

Chiyo smiled as she said, "Now we summon out the monsters level four and lower we just drew so I have Sonic duck (atk 1700) Nin-ken dog (atk 1800 ) and Scared Crane (atk 1600) and sense the crane was special summoned I get a draw a card so now I have three cards!"

All the demon summoned out was two more antoehr dark blader and one monster in face down defense mode. "Dark blader kills the crane that ends my turn!"

The dark blader slashed the crane in half (Chiyo life points 2200-2000)

Chiyo then drew so she had and smiled as she sent both her monsters to the graveyard to summon out ryu-ran and she said, "My dragon isn't staying I'm trading him through my spell metamorphosis So I trade my level seven dragon for my level seven fusion monster St. Joan!"

Form the egg of Ryu-ran burst out the fusion monster St Joan atk 2800 the demon gasped as the heavenly monster slashed his monster in half making his life points hit zero!

The demon then vanished as Chiyo had won the world returned too normal and she point at the broken key, "that's what he wanted!"

Yugi then looked at it and in a moment the puzzle showed them all an image of the broken key merged with Chiyo's charm and the puzzle to make a whole key before vanishing.

Chiyo blinked," this charm the ghost gave me the puzzle and that thing are all three parts of a key? But a key to what?"

Rebecca adjusted her glasses, "I think that's what the demon is after but what?"

In a moment the half a key turned into light and entered the puzzle making Yugi looked confused, "I fear the answer may be in the puzzle itself."

Rebecca then saw all trace of the key part of the exhibit vanish like it was never there, " this all makes my head spin!"

Yugi then petted Chiyo's head and smiled, "you won your first duel very good Chiyo now come on little sister your old friends will be let in soon you should see them.

They all then head down stairs with more questions than answers.

Meanwhile in a strange Egyptian palace two demons where fighting.

One said, "our brother's both failed!"

The other one said then said, "our first completed his mission unite the pharaoh's two halves to bring back the puzzle and the princess so the last piece of the key would appear! Only this brother of ours failed in getting the parts!"

The first one then said, "So now what are we to do the royals have the key parts!"

The second one point to a stone door with a massive lock, "but they don't' have access to the door yet!"

Meanwhile back in the Exhibit Chiyo had reunited with her old friends and she pulled Rebecca and Yugi with her as they looked at a stone tablet.

Tomo yawned, "so boring! It's just all note books how cares?" Yomi then hit her head, "what is wrong with you!?"

Osaka was looking at a small necklace with gems in it "pretty! Shiny! Me happy!"

Kagura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "how is she smarter than me?"

Sakaki just kept looking at Yugi she looked uncomfortable and was fighting herself but Yugi put a card into her back pack and whispered, "I know how to recognize a girl holding back her inner fan girl, I slipped a card signed by me into your pocket your welcome!"

Sakaki then smiled widely and removed her backpack and looked inside to see a signed sleeping lion card that said, "Sakaki, Chiyo told me you like cats so I figured this was the best card to write on signed Yugi moto."

She quickly put it back on and bit her lip to hold in a fangirl squeal.

Rebecca then patted his back and whispered, "always so loving to your fans."

Yugi then smiled and quickly gasped when the puzzle began faintly glowing and slightly moving to the right wanting him to see something he then followed it quickly as he put his arm over his forehead to hide the eye of Anubis.

Out of the corner of her eye Tomo something and asked, "Chiyo did your brother's bling just glow?"

Before Yomi could hit her for saying something that stood there was a glow down the wall that they all walked to.

With Yugi the puzzle was glowing as he looked at a tablet and he got a vision of the past.

In his past life Atem was walking with his father to a stone door.

The current pharaoh then held the puzzle and said, "Atem behold the greatest work of magic, the door to another world."

Atem looked confused, as his father pulled out a key like the broken half of a key but with Chiyo's necklace as part of it connect to the handle at one of its side bars. He then removed the puzzle and connect it to the other side bar, "with this charm which I will soon brake in two to give to your sister the puzzle can open this door!"

He then put it into the door to reveal a massive island floating in water making Atem gasp.

His father said, "that island is a cut off from this world when the gate is closed only opening the gate can on get in. Making it the ultimate way to protect our people. When you are the pharaoh and rule all I hope you never have to give the order, but if the kingdom would be in great danger send half of your people through the door then lock it. So they will be safe so our way of life may continue."

Atem nodded as his father closed the gate.

The flash back then ended as did the glow of the puzzle and Yugi quickly held his head as he looked to the tablet which had a picture of the gate, "and another clue." Within a moment the eye of Anubis vanished just in time for Yugi to see Chiyo's friends jaw dropping.

Chiyo then caught up with them with Rebecca and both said, "oh crap!"

To be continued.


	4. Joey vs Sakaki!

In the Egyptian exhibit Tomo, Yomi Kagura Osaka and Sakaki were staring at Yugi wide eyed and jaw dropped.

Rebecca and Chiyo said, "We can explain" Tomo then backed away and said, "what the hell!" she then jumped into an old stone tablet and in a moment she heard a roar and jumped back and yelled!

The girls all then looked and jumped together as a shadow came from the tablet and formed the into some kind of animal human hybrid that looked like a two head jackal man in armor with a battle axe and shield it the moved to them.

In a moment Yugi jumped in front of Chiyo's friend and said, "stand down Two head jackal warrior!" The ka beast looked at Yugi the image of the pharaoh appeared over him and the ka beast backs away saying "pharaoh!"

It then backed away and reentered its tablet! Yomi then fainted. Tomo then screamed, "START EXPLAINING!"

Osaka then looked to another Tablet with the nameless pharaoh on it, "Guys look it's Yugi! Wait Mr. Yugi are you a mummy?"

Yugi blinked and held his chin, "Well I was reincarnated by resurrected but technically I guess. "he then rubbed the back of his head.

Rebecca face palmed, "Oh bother!"

All of the other girl's eyes twitched and said, "Say what now?

Chiyo then blinked, "you just saw a monster pop out of a stone tablet are you really not going to believe in magic?"

After one hour of explain later.

Chiyo then then said, "And now we're here!" Osaka poked her necklace making it glow, "chiyo what was it like being a princess?"

Chiyo then got all teary eyed, " I don't make it to my eleventh birthday."

Tomo then turned pale and her eye twitched, "oh shit!"

They then all heard a bus go off and ad they ran out they saw their bus leaving.

Kagura was crying," Now we're stuck in domino why didn't they wait for us."

Yugi's puzzle and chiyo's necklace glow and they looked at each other, "I don't like this!"

Yugi then pulled out his phone, "I'll call Duke and Joey for a pick up, I guess you will all have to spend the night at the game shop." At the mention of Joey's name Sakaki turned red.

Later on at the kame game shop.

Joey was eating a hot dog not noticing Sakaki's blush as he used one hand to update the board, as he finished it he said, "ok here's what we know The door holds a locked away in another universe island, that some people were clearly sent to, and the bad guys want in!"

Yugi then pulled out the key handle form the puzzle and said, "and we have all the piece." He then handed it to Rebecca making her blush, "I don't think it's a good idea to keep them all in the same place."

Rebecca then smiled and quickly used some string to turn it into a necklace and wear it, "good thinking."

Kagura was saying, "I'm still hung on the nerdy card game being a a remake of magical monster that Egyptians used."

Duke then came back in all wet, "yeah I'm not going anywhere it's storing so much the water in the street is up to my ankles."

Yugi then tapped on a table with his fingers, "So the girls miss their bus and we're all stormed in here all in one little place."

Grandpa then walked n "guys the bridge broke!" they looked confused so he explained, "domino city is in a remote part of japan, you see, the only way in or out of the city is by plane which are all closed thanks to the storm damage and the bridge which just collapsed."

Joey's left eye twitched, "so now everyone is also trapped in the city. Me thinks evil is a foot."

Yomi then screamed. "NO! I don't want to be stuck in magic land! How long till it's fixed!"

Yugi then walked in to the room Grandpa just left and looked at the tv, "yeah, they are saying it'll be easier to just built a new one, so you're going to be here for a while."

Kagura then said, "then how about this as it looks like losing a cad game could kill us how about we all learn so we have a fighting chance."

Sakaki then pulled something out her backpack it was a deck and she shyly said, "I kind of already know how to play I'm just never said anything because it's not that popular were we're room."

Osaka then said, "I never even seen the game get played."

Yomi blinked and said, "I thought we'll be getting any real monster practice!" Joey then pulled out a duel disk turned it on and said, 'No you see these duel disk things remake the effect in the form of holograms." He then played blue flame swordsmen making the monster jump out and scare the girls.

Osaka then poked him her hand moving through him, "ok it's not really here! Poke poke poke!"

Duke face palmed. Chiyo then hand Sakaki her duel disk, "here's an idea sense Sakaki knows how to play how and she and Joey duel in the storage room." She smiled brightly.

Sakaki was blushing and biting her lip because she wanted to cheer at the idea in side her head she was screaming, "duel with joey wheeler the runner up of duelist kingdom, third best player in the world, battle city finalist, and the cutest pro duelist around! HELL YEAH!"

But she only said all of that in her head.

Tomo then said, "why not we got nothing else to do to pass the time put it on and let's see this game get played.

Joey then smiled as he headed to the back room and said, "I wish you luck but I won't go easy on you ok?" Sakaki blushed and put it on, "yeah! Thanks!"

In the back storage room both's life points went up to 4000.

Joey then said, "Ladies first!"

Sakaki then drew starting the duel, she looked at her hand and set two cards face down. Then held out graceful charity as the large versions appeared before her, "Graceful charity I now threw three cards and send two to the graveyard." She then did so and set a monster face down in defense mode. "that ends my turn."

Joey then drew and smiled and summoned out Rocket warrior in attack mode (rocket warrior atk 1500) the monster then smiled and Joey set two face down cards," Now I'll set two face downs and Rocket warrior attacks!"

The monster then turned into a rocket and hit Sasaki's card which popped up to be rescue cat, who glow as her effect activated form the graveyard Sakaki then called out in form her graveyard two monsters, "when she is I can summon two level three or lower monsters from my graveyard to replace."

Before Sakaki in defense mode Sleeping lion appeared (sleeping lion def 1700) and all-seeing white tiger ( def 500)

Joey then said, "Well my turns over!"

Sakaki then drew and looked at her hand She had four cards and summoned out Panther warrior in attack mode! (panther warrior atk 2000) Joey blinked, "that's one of my signature cards. A fan I take it"

Sakaki blushed and tapped her fingers together, "yes. Ok now I send to the graveyard my white tiger so panther can attack rocket warrior!" Joey then hit a button on his duel disk, "and go skull dice! This trap lowers your monsters power based on what the dice lands on!"

The dice then rolled and came out on a sick (panther warrior atk 2000-1400) rocket warrior then slashed through the panther. (Sakaki life points 4000-3900)

Sakaki then hit a button, "let's go Rope of life! By sending my hand to the graveyard Panther warrior returns with more power!" she then sent her hand to the graveyard as panther warrior returned ( panther warrior atk 2800)

Sakaki then said, "that ends my turn!"

As Joey drew Osaka said, "why does Sakaki have so many kitties?" they all looked at her not believing she had to ask.

Joey then smiled as he said, "First up I summon Gearfried the iron knight in attack mode!" as the monster showed up Joey played form his hand graceful dice ( Gearfried atk 1800) " Joey ok same thing as before but this time boost for my monsters till the turn ends."

The dice then landed on five (rocket warrior atk 1500-2000, Gearfried atk 1800-2300)

Joey looked at his hand he only had two cards left so he set another card face down and said, "ok sense it's my turn rocket warrior can't be killed in battle so he attacks panther warrior which his second effect will remove 500 of his attack points till the turn ends" rocket warrior then tried to hit panther warrior but the panther's shield pushed him back. ( Joey life points 4000-3200) ( panther warrior atk 2800-2300)

Joey then said then said, "ok now Gearfried attacks panther warrior that and sense they have the same attack they both go!" Both monsters then slashed each other in half.

Joey then rubbed his thumb against his nose and said, "my turns done!" (Rocket warrior atk 2000-1500)

Sakaki then drew, and sent her sleeping lion to the graveyard and summoned out manticore of darkness, " I tribute sleeping lion to summon manticore of darkness!" (Manticore atk 2300) as her lion was replaced by it Joey hit a button on his duel disk making his two face down cards pop up.

Joey, "first up scapegoats which summons four tokens to my side in defense mode with zero power!" the four goat tokens then appeared and joey's other face down two-pronged attack appeared, "Two-pronged attack by sending away two of my monsters I can take down one of yours so goodbye two tokens and goodbye manticore."

Two of the scapegoats then entered the trap card and fired at the manticore killing it.

Sakaki then hit a button on her duel disk, "let's go call of the haunted I rise my manticore form the graveyard!" the monster then returned and Sakaki point at rocket warrior smashing it under claw (joey life points 3200-2400)

Sakaki then had to end her turn and Joey drew, "Not bad. But not good enough!" He then played the spell card, "foolish burial, this sends one monster form my deck to my graveyard and I'll also use monster reborn to summon out said monster, I send to the graveyard then reborn red eyes black dragon!"

His dragon then appeared shocking the girls who never seen one before! Red eyes then breathed fire on Sakaki's monster killing it. Sakaki life points 3900-3800)

Joey's turn was over as he had no more cards.

Sakaki then drew her board empty and she blushed as she showed the spell card, "Spell book inside the pot now we both draw three cards!" Both of them then drew three cards.

Sakaki then held out a spell card, " I play advanced ritual arts now I send normal monsters form my deck to summon out a ritual monster I send turtle tiger and my second sleeping lion card to the graveyard to summon out Super war lion!"

Her ritual monster then showed up (super war lion atk 2300) Sakaki then played her own graceful dice, "and graceful dice come on two or higher!" the dice land on three (super war lion atk 2300-2600) the lion then slashed Red eyes making it explode ( Joey life points 2400-2200)

As sakaki's turn end her monster's power dropped (Super war lion atk 2300)

Joey then played premature burial "come back red eyes!" (Joey life points 2200-1600 red eyes atk 2400) he then summoned out little wing guard in attack mode ( little wing guard atk 1400)

Joey then set a face down card so he had one down. "Ok two tokens a dragon and a warrior, Ok first up red eyes roast the cat!" Red eyes then shot a fireball at super war lion making it explode in to pixels. ( Sakaki life points 3800-3700)

Joey then said, "Now little wing guard attacks direct" the little guy then bumped his shield against Sakaki's leg ( Sakaki life points 3700-2300)

Joey then said, "Now I use his effect to switch him to defense mode! (little wing guard def 1800) " your turn miss."

Tomo was cheering, "this is a lot more fun to watch then I thought!"

Yomi's eye was twitching, "the graphics for this are a little much!"

Sakaki then drew and smiled " I play dark hole now all monsters go to the graveyard!" as all four of Joey's monsters vanished Sakaki had no more cards to play so she had to end her turn.

Joey then start his turn and smiled, "I summon Blue flame swordsmen!" the monster then showed p (blue flame swordsmen atk 1800) " Now I activate my face down card Salamandra this gives him 800 more attack points so that's 2600 vs your 2300 sorry but you lost this one but don't' give up you got some skill."

Joey's monster then gave Sakaki a flick to the forehead and her life points hit zero, she had to bite her lip to hold back a fan girl squeal


	5. Big five return! part one!

In the demon's lair.

The two were talking.

Demon one said, "How can we win we can't seem to beat the pharaoh and his friends!"

Demon two then said, "Dare brother it's simple our other two brothers gave their lives but not their power!" he then held his hands out summoning two black orbs, "using their powers we can call forth minions longing for revenge and life." The two orbs then became five smaller ones and flow off.

In the turtle game shop, the guest were all sleeping in the living room, except for Rebecca who had snuck into yugi's bed room and was cuddled up next to him.

Then one black ball of light flow into the puzzle making it glow and Yugi's eyes tighten.

Within his mind he found himself in the middle of the puzzle's rooms facing a deep sea warrior, the warrior then summoned a duel disk and spoke in a voice Yugi know, "so Yugi I hear your type a and b personalities have merged, Nice to meet you Yugi type c."

Yugi growled as a duel disk appeared on his arm, "Gansley!"

Gansley drew his cards as both their life points went up to 4000 "why yes, the demons used the left of power of their fallen brothers to bring us back to life as dream monsters. Now for our shadow game you I die again, I win I steal your body! You know the drill!"

He then played the field spell legendary Ocean, "Now for legendary ocean now all my water monsters in my hand and field lose a star, and gain 200 attack points. I summon Yowie in attack mode!"

The lizard then appeared as the room flooded up to Yugi's ankles (Yowie atk 500-700) Gansley then said, "Now when he's summon you don't get to draw on your next turn." Gansley then set three cards only leaving one in his hand. "Your move Yugi!"

Yugi then looked at his hand not being able to draw he growled as he held out a spell card, "first up I use Fusion Sage to draw Fusion Substitution, normal I would only be able to get polymerization but Fusion substitution's effect makes it so it's treat as it! I'll then use to merge my king of the swamp who can fill in for one monster with my buster blader! Arise dark paladin!"

Dark paladin then showed up in attack mode (dark paladin atk 2900) Yugi then held up graceful charity and drew three cards then sent two to the graveyard and smiled, 'I just sent curse of dragon to the graveyard so my paladin gains 500 more attack! (dark paladin atk 2900-3500)

Yugi then summoned out Obesities Celtic guardian In attack mode (Celtic guardian atk 1400) Yugi then set his last card, "Now one card face down and my guardian attacks your monster!"

Celtic guardian then slashed the card in half (Gansley atk 4000-3300)

Gansley then smiled as he hit a button on his duel disk, "Emergence previsions I sent one face down to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points (Gansley lie points 3300-4300) The dark paladin then slashed him (Gansley life points 4300-800)

Gansely's final trap then triggered "behold the power of a golden apple, now I get a token monster with attack and defense points equal to the damage I just took!" A golden copy of the dark paladin then rose form the water (Malus token atk 3500)

Gansley then started his turn, "Now I draw!" he then smiled, "I use mystic space typhoon to destroy your face down!" Yugi's face down mirror force was then destroyed.

He then played his final card " I use scroll of bewitchment the monster equip with this card gets it's attribute changed to whatever I want I chose water so now my token gains the field power boost! (Malus token attribute changed to water atk 3500-3700)

Gansley smirked as Yugi gasped, "Me and my teammates were in the form of monsters for so long we end up In the duel monster spirit world were we've grown stronger! Now I could damage you more but I'm not letting you power up your paladin my token kills him!"

The token then killed the dark paladin (Yugi life points 4000-3800)

Yugi's turn then started he drew and said, "I use fusion substitution's effect by removing it form play I can send Dark paladin form my graveyard to the fusion deck and I can draw one card!" Yugi then drew again.

Yugi looked at his hand Polymerization and Pot of greed He then showed pot of greed and closed his eyes, "Come on heart of the cards!" He then drew black luster and monster reborn and smiled, "Perfect! I reborn king of the swamp and I use him with black luster and polymerization my king of the swamp fills in for blue eyes white ultimate dragon!"

Gansley then gasped as yugi's monster merged into dragon master knight! (dragon master knight atk 5000) Yugi smiled, "you remember him well once more he is your end! He destroys your token you will take 1300 points of damage! You only have 800 left! You lose!"

His dragon then destroyed Gansely's token! Yugi had one and he woke up with a gasp and blushed when he saw Rebecca sleeping on him snuggling in to him going, "yugi-poo" in her sleep

Meanwhile one black orb flow at Tomo and hit her.

Tomo then find herself on an ice berg in her school uniform and saw nightmare penguin.

Crump then said, "hello girl, I'm crump I'm a bad guy who died and got my life long wish to be a penguin by becoming a duel spirit and guess what, you know what I want to be now that I've been a penguin?"

Tomo blinked and said, "I don't know?"

Crump then said, "I want to be you!" Tomo then jumped and said, "SAY WHAT?"

Crump then said, "all magic works in bets so here it is you beat me in a duel you get to leave, this magical coma! But If I win I get to rip out your soul and crawl into your body and make your body mine!"

Tomo was red and scream, "REPHRASE PLEASE!" A duel disk then appeared on her arm as cards flashed before her as crump said, "pick your cards little lady!"

Tomo then picked cards and once she had enough for a deck it flew to her duel disk and she started saying, "Ladies first!" She then set a monster in defense mode, " that's my turn!"

Crump laughed, "this will be easily, first up I summon Star boy who gives all water monster's 500 more attack! (star boy atk 550- 1050) Crump then played a spell card, "Now I use wet lands this field spell gives level two or lower aqua type monsters 1200 so more powers for starboy! (Starboy atk 1050-2250)

The monster then tackled Tomo's face down revealing tanngrisnir of the Nordic beasts who was destroyed and replaced by two token monsters ( Nordic beast token's def 0)

Crump rubbed the lower part of his beak, "that monster shouldn't have made it to human hands now, it's one of the beasts' form behind the door, most be thanks to this being part of the spirit world. Oh well doesn't matter my turns over!"

Tomo then drew and said, " My turn Ok if Chiyo can win, then how hard can this be I send one of my tokens to the graveyard to summon The Earl of Demise!" her token was then replaced by the fiend ( Earl of demise atk 2000)

Tomo then played a spell, "I just read this let me give up life points to use your monster for a turn, So let's go brain control ( Tomo's life points 4000-3200 ) Starboy then went to Tomo's side and she then point at him, " and I suck at math but even I know I got more attack force then you have life points!"

Crump gasped, "NO ONE WINS THERE FIRST GAME!"

Tomo then span around then made a face at crump and said, "that's what you get you dirty birdie! Finish him!" Both Starboy and Earl of demise then hit crump making his life points hit zero!

Crump then explode and Tomo woke up in the living room of Yugi's house and looked to see a duel disk on her arm with the deck form her dream. She then paled, "Wait the dream was real! A dirty bird tried to steal my body!"

Tomo then fainted.

Meanwhile a third orb hit Joey in his sleep.

Joey then found himself in a court room facing Judgeman and he growled, "Johnson!"

Johnson then smiled as their life points with to 4000 each, "Now I begin I play a card I've remade form your nightmares the seal of Orichalcos!" the deal then appeared making Joey gasp.

Judgeman then smiled as he said, "Now I'll play the spell card dark door so you can only attack once! Now ancient rules allows me to special summon judgeman!" Judgeman then appeared in attack mode (Judgeman atk 2200-2700)

Joey then started his turn and he saw red eyes spirt roar as he told Joey something as he said, "What's that girl we're in the spirit world so I can upon one of your powers ups form behind that door thing the bad guys want? I just need two level seven monsters? Ok girl I trust you!"

Joey then nodded and said, "Ok red eyes I trust you! I play polymerization I fuse baby dragon and time wizard! Come on out thousand dragon!" (thousand dragon atk 2400)

Joey then played graceful charity and then played Silent doom summoning red eyes in defense mode (red eye's def 2000) Joey then said, "Ok now Red eyes told me I can call on power form beyond the door by saying Now I overlay them?"

In a moment both dragons became energy orbs and span around the new monsters red eyes flare metal dragon ( red eyes Flare metal dragon atk 2800)

Johnson gasped, "Objection! Your world isn't ready for Xyz monsters! They belong to the people form the spirit world alone!"

Joey then said, "Red eyes is a spirit and she gave me this power ok then I play graceful dice!" the dice then land on six (flare metal dragon atk 2800-3400) Joey then ordered an attack destroying Judgeman as he set a card ( Johnson life points 4000-3300)

Judgeman then drew and " I play dark hole to be rid of your beast!" The dragon then glow as Joey said, "Jokes on you red eyes told me her strongest form here can't be destroyed by card effects while she has her units there, Plus using or activate a card effect you lose 500 life points so you just lost life points for nothing!" (Johnson life points 3300-2800)

Johnson then set a monster in facedown defense mode, "NO!"

Joey then played heavy storm destroying dark door and Joey smirked, "Now that I'm free to attack all I want I use flare's other ability I sent the unit which is the red eyes to my graveyard to trigger his power to bring a red eyes monster back to life! So come on back normal red eyes!"

Red eyes then appeared roaring as Joey used red eyes to fire on Johnson's face down card destroying it. Joey then smirked and said, " Ok flare you finish him!" Flare then fired on Johnson making his life points hit zero sending his soul away through the seal!

Joey then woke up with a gasp and looked at his deck to see the new black monster card on top, "So this is why they want in the door, monsters like this!"

He then held on to the card and went back to sleep, "Wait till rich boy sees you girl!"

Meanwhile the soul of Johnson sent the seal to something where he vanished and something else opened its eyes.

At that moment a large green eye glow and before it a copy of the seal appeared, then split in to four!

One of the demon brothers then claimed the cards saying "thank you leviathan! I wonder how the rest of the big five will do!"

To be continued.


	6. Big five return part Two!

In the world of his dreams Seto Kaiba was walking on a bridge in the rain when a girl who looked like Kisara ran to him and yelled, "SETO HELP!"

Behind her was A Jinzo firing his energy blast speaking in a voice Kaiba knew, "Come back here lady!"

Kaiba then stepped behind her "Leichter!"

Leichter then held out his hand and said, "Why yes Mr. Kaiba it is eye! No forever stuck as a Jinzo you took everything from me, so while wondering the spirit world, imagine my shock when not only did I found out the love you haven't gotten over in 5000 years story, but that Blues had gotten between the cracks In the door and gained enough power to restore her through there link I just knew I had to kill her again."

Kisara was shaking, "Seto keep it away!"

Kaiba was looking between her and the Jinzo, "impossible!"

Jinzo then said, "Boy it's magic! Ka are natural part of one's soul broken off and giving life, Blue eyes growing powerful enough to restore its missing part her, makes sense in context! Not only that she has cards and monster types never seen in your world! My masters want her!"

Kaiba growled and a duel disk appeared on his arm, "Well they won't get here!" A duel disk appeared on Leather's arm as he said, "Very well, Mr. Kaiba let's duel winner leaves the land of dreams in your body, and gets the girl!" As both there life points start at 4000

Jinzo started, "you challenged me so I start! I'll set a two cards face down! Then summon out dreamspirte!" the blue lady then appeared (dreamspirte atk 300)

The Jinzo then played a spell, "Now by using this spell card my body as mist she can't' be destroyed My turns over!"

As Kaiba drew Jinzo turned on zero gravity zone making his monster go to defense mode (dreamspirte def 200)

Kaiba then summoned out Lord of Dragon and played flute of summoning dragon! "Now come on out blue eyes!" (lord of dragon atk 1200) ( Blue eyes atk 3000) the dragon was about to roar when Jinzo's shadow spell turned on trapping it (blue eyes atk 3000-2300)

Kaiba gasped and set a face down card, "I have to end my turn!"

Jinzo then drew and smiled as he said, "Well now mr. Kaiba my turn again I draw!" he looked at his three cards, "First up I summon Jinzo seven in attack mode and give him the power of Seven complete this card will give him 700 more attack"

(jinzo seven atk 500-1200) The monster then used it's effect to duck between Kaiba's monsters and punch his chest! ( Kaiba life points 4000-2800)

Jinzo smiled, "Now dreamspirte Well get ring of magnetize her defense and attack are now zero but she is all you can attack and she can't be destroyed she has become an immortal shield!" he then end his turn with one card left in his hand, "your move Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked at the board, "I can't get rid of seven it'll kill me! What can I do!" Kisara then put her hand over hers and said, "Seto I won't let you lose I'll give you the power he is after Blues next step and evolving. A synchro monster!"

As they drew together Kaiba looked at the card they drew puzzled and she said, "Just summon my card counterpart and say you tune it to blue eyes! The monster that will appear can bring back dead normal monsters!"

Kaiba then summoned out Maiden with eyes of blue and said, "I tune her to blue eye!" a ring then whipped over blue eyes transforming it into azure eyes silver dragon! ( azure eyes atk 2500)

Kaiba then said, "Ok now Azure bring back blue eyes!" blue eyes then reappeared giving him two dragons! ( blue eyes atk 3000)

Kaiba then said, "Now I play reload so I shuffle hand back into my deck then draw that same number!" as he drew his new hand he smile and held out stop defense, "your monster may not be able to die but you still take damage and with zero attack this strikes will basically be direct damage."

Leichter gasped as he saw his dreamspirte change to attack mode, "WHAT?" 

Kaiba smirked as he said, "I got to see Kisara! Got to summon a new type of monster! And I even got to kick your ass again! best got dam dream ever! Blue eyes Azure fire! Burst streams of destructions!" both dragons then fired on dreamspirte Making leitcher's life points hit zero!

In a moment Kaiba woke up in his bed and rolled over to see laying on top of the sheets was a wide awake Kisara and Kaiba blinked, "holly crap!"

They looked at eachother's before they jumped at one another and kissed with eachother's!

Meanwhile

Back in the game shop!

Yomi was sleeping on the couch in her cloths when she rolled over and said, "Leave me alone mr. Robot!"

Within her dream she was running in a clock tower load with gears when she got to a door and it won't open.

The robotic knight who's left arm gun changed the gun folded in revealing a hand, and a panel on it opened up into a duel disk and he said, "the exit to your body will only open when a duel is finished, and only for the winner!"

Yomi then gasped and said, "You want to steal my body!" A duel disk then popped up on her arm load with a deck she had made before bed.

Nezbitt then said, "correct as I am a Machine my programing makes it so I cannot start a duel. Begin!"

Both there life points start and Yomi drew and looked at her six cards, "My first game and it's for keeps!" she then set a face down card and set a monster " one card face down then I'll set a monster!"

As the large cards appeared before her she played a spell, " and yellow luster shield witch gives all my monsters 300 more defense points!"

Nezbitt looked at his hand as he drew and said, " thinking human is cornered in defense mode counter with high fire power! Summoning machine king prototype!" ( Machine king prototype atk 1600)

Nezbit then played a spell card, "Now double summons allows me to normal summon again! I summon one heavy mech support plat form! And as it's attack is 500 I will use duplication of machines witch summons two more form my deck! Now the prototype gains 100 for each other machine on the field!"

The three jets then appeared (platform atk 500 x 3 ) ( prototype atk 1600-1900) Nezbit then set his last two cards face down and said,' Now I will use one of my plat forms effect which lets him equip himself to another machine giving it 500 more attack and a second life if you will! So even though it won't count as a monster anymore my prototype's atk will be up!

Machine king prototype then jumped on one of the plat forms ( Prototype atk 1900-2300) The plat form with the machine on it then fired at Yomi's face down card which was poison mummy who even with the defense boost was no match for the machine!

As the mummy explode his flip turned on ( Nezbitt lp 4000-3200)

Nezbitt then said, "clear girl! But it matters not my plant forms attack now!"

Yomi then hit a bottom making scapegoats pop up making four tokens appear (scapegoat token's def 0-300 x 4 )

Two tokens where then destroyed by the plat form. Nezbitt then said, "No more moves are available to me! My turn is now over!"

Yomi then drew and smiled as she played a field spell, "Let's go fusiongate!" a copy of the card appeared behind her!

Yomi then smiled, "Now I can fuse monsters so long as I remove form play the parts Let's merge dream clown and earth hex sealed fusion who has the power to fill in for a monster to summon Bichuribox!" the monster then appeared ( Bichuribox atk 2300)

She then normal summoned a witch of the black forest! ( witch atk 1100) Yomi then had the witch blast one of the plat forms destroying it ( nezibit life points 3200-2600) ( machine king prototype atk 2300-2200)

Yomi then had her jack In the box monster go into the box then pop out and head butt the prototype's plat form destroying it! ( Nezbitt life points 2600-2500)

Nezbitt then hit a button making roll out pop up," this trap brings back that plat form and equips it back to my monster so his attack power won't get any lower!"

The platform then returned as Nezbitt drew. " human strategy figured out will use defense to last till she can summon out fusion monsters to attack activating trap monster Machine king 3000 b.c!" the trap then popped up and became a monster. ( 3000 b.c atk 1000) ( machine king prototype atk 2200-2300)

Nezbitt then played a spell card rush recklessly, " this gives bc 700 more attack for this turn, first up prototype attacks your box they are equal but all he will lose is his platform!"

The plateform then dived bombed the box while the monster on it jumped off ( machine king prototype atk 2300-1800)

Bc then fired off a blast at the wtich (Yomi life points 4000-3400) Yomi then held out a baby dragon card, "my witch upon death let's me add a monster with 1500 or less defense form my deck to my hand, I pick baby dragon!"

The last platform then destroyed one of Yomi's token's only leaving her with one! Nezbit then point to the plat form as the prototype hopped on it (machine king prototype atk 1800-2200)

Nezbitt then end his turn by saying, "Now b.c is back to being a 1000 as my turn is over human!"

Yomi then drew and said, "stupid platforms!" she then smiled as she summoned baby dragon and equipped it with untie we stand, "untie we stand this spell card will give baby dragon 800 for every monster I have I have two!" ( baby dragon atk 1200-2800)

The dragon then fired on b.c destroying it. ( Nezbitt life points 2500-700)

Nezbitt then drew his next card. And set a card and said, "goodbye to your last token! " the token then explode ( baby dragon atk 2800-2000)

Yomi then drew and smiled, "Ok I win! I use light dex sealed fusion to fill in for alligator sword come on out alligator sword dragon!" the two monsters then merged ( alligator sword dragon!)

Yomi then smiled, "Now sense your only monster is earth he can fly past it and strike you!" the fusion then flow past the plateform riding prototype and stroke the knight making his life points hit zero!

Yomi then woke up with a duel disk on her arm and spotted Joey updating the crime board.

Joey then said, "Let me guess you got attacked by a dream demon too?"

Yomi nodded, Joey then said, "Mine was a demonic judge you?"

Yomi then said," Robot!"

Meanwhile with the demons!

One of the demons was finished casting a spell upon the seals, "there their connection to the leviathan is broken they will work differently but it shall remain in a state of half-life for all eternity now!"

The other then took them, "the souls will remain in their till destroyed one for both of us as for the other two I have a plan to get some minions!" He then took two of them and left in a cover of black smoke.

To be continued.


	7. the first knight of the seal!

Well the main gang where dealing with the big five, one of the demon brothers looked at his three copies of the seal, "this card is useless to one who can already call shadow games I'll give it to another!" He then vanished and appeared looking in at a bar!

Inside the bar a drunk Nyamo she was drunk off her ass and was just kicked out and yelled, "you can't kick me out! Just like the school board can't fire me over those girls getting left behind! It was the bus driver who won't wait and stepped on the gas like he was possessed!"

The demon smiled, "Looks like my plans to gain a minion worked!"

The drunk woman fell over and the demon walked over to her drunk vision unable to see his strange blue skin. The Demon then hand her a copy of the seal and said, "Miss I heard your story I'm sorry this will help if you wish for pay back!"

Nyamo looked at it like only a drunk, "How's a card going to help? I can't even tell what it says!"

He then pulled out a chaos duel disk from his robe and handed it to her! "place it on this!" A drunk Nyamo then hic upped and took the thing and put the card on it and in a moment her eyes glow red as the symbol of the seal appeared on her forehead.

The demon then left. Later on Yukari was arriving to the school it was Sunday but she was called over.

She then walked in to a room see the members of the school board who fired Nyamo laying on the Floor.

And in the front of them leaning against away was Nyamo she was different now, she had on a skin tight tank top that showed her stomach and shoulders, it was light blue, she had one blue jeans that had the left leg cut off leg cut off she had on black boats a brown belt. On right hand was a light purple fingerless glove with a normal light purple club on her left hand.

She also had a closing chaos duel disk on, her normal nice face at been replaced with a cold frown, and Yukari gasped looking at the markings she then screamed, "The Orichalcos!"

Nyamo put her hands on her hips and looked at the nervous Yukari, "you know about the seal!? How!"

Yukari backed away, "I don't have to tell you! But Nyamo this isn't right look around you! Is this what you want?"

Nyamo then held up her copy of the seal having the school board's face on it along with the bus driver, "they coast me everything I care what happens to them not!"

Yukari blinked, "Wait it's different, the souls are in the card quickly rip it and set them free please Nyamo Do what's right!"

Nyamo turned on her chaos duel disk, "you know about the seal what the hell have you been hiding tell me or I'll play the seal as you have no deck or duel disk you'll lose by default!"

In a moment on Yukari's risk form flames appeared a duel disk instead of white it was red the red marks on the normal one where orange on hers and blue was replaced with purple. A deck was in it and it was on!

Nyamo then played the seal making its mark appear on her forehead as she drew her other five cards to start the duel, (both player life points 2500). "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING!"

Nyamo then start the duel by summoning the monster proto cyber dragon (proto cyber dragon name change to cyber dragon, atk 1100-1600)

Nyamo then played two spell cards the first one appeared face up it was a picture of polymerization with the Orichalcos symbol over it, "first it's Orichalcos fusion permeant now I a fusion summon while using the seal, but every time I fusion summon I lose 500 life points"

Nyamo's second card then summoned three toy robot tokens and she said, "ok sense proto cyber dragon is treat as cyber dragon I remove him and the tokens to contact fusion summon chimera tech fortress dragon!"

Four machines then became one large robot dragon wo's body sprout three heads (fortress dragon atk 0-4500). ( Nyamo life points 4000-3500) She then set one card face down, and with only one cards in her hand Nyamo then said, "My turns over! What are you hiding!"

Yukari drew and sighed, "you want to know what I'm hiding I'm an Atlantean! My family ran when the war started, ancestor made a deal with one of the monsters who battled the evil king's army, She would marry him and give birth to his child if he helped her escape! That's where I come from!"

Yukari then played snatch and steal and dark room of nightmares, "I use this to take control of your monster and I'll send it to the grave yard to summon the firestorm Monarch!" ( firestorm monarch atk 2400)

She then send a card to the graveyard, "Now by sending a monster form my hand to the graveyard you lose 100 for each of it's stars then my room takes away another 300 life points my monster was level four so that's 700 points of damage" ( Nyamo life points 3500-2800)

Yukari then played ookazi and said, "This deals 800 points and as it's effect damage the door takes away another 300 ( Nyamo life points 2800-1700)

Nyamo then hit a button on her duel disk, "raigeki break I send my last card to the graveyard to destroy your monarch!" In a moment Yukari's monster vanished.

Yukari then set a card face down, "Pleas Nyamo this isn't you it's the seal! Fight it! Trust me who ever gave it to you was evil!"

Nyamo then drew and played roll of fate, "So what's what you were hiding! Your part monster! Now with this spell we roll a dice then I draw that number of cards then remove that same number of cards form my deck form play!"

A dice then fell and landed on three she then drew three cards and removed the top three cards of her deck form play.

She then summoned out Robotic knight in attack mode (robotic knight atk 1600-2100) Yukari then quickly hit a button making gravity bind pop up " Gravity bind stop that monster for attacking!"

Nyamo growled as she said, "My turns over freak!"

Yukari cried as she drew, " You think I don't know I'm a freak! I'm part monster for crying out loud! So yes I drink and party because when I'm like that I don't think about how I'm not a human being! Pot of greed!"

She then drew two cards and smiled, "I summon Flame ruler in attack mode! ( Flame rule atk 1500) she then played her last card "final flame takes away 600 of your life points then dark room will take away 300 more! (Nyamo life points 1700-800)

Nyamo's eye twitched!

Yukari then said, "Look Nyamo please stop this! I know I'm a freak but you're a good person, a good person who I care about a lot!"

Nyamo's eye widen as she drew and said, "Wait are you fucking coming out to me? Yukari blushed and tapped her fingers together.

She then said, "Well now isn't that something! Everything else I know about you is a dam lie so why should I believe this?" She then played mystic space typhoon destroying gravity bind allowing level four and higher monsters to attack.

She then set a card and order her knight to attack. As the robot fired on flame ruler destroying it she said, "how can I trust a lying freak!" ( Yukari life points 4000-3400)

Yukari then drew and said, "sure I lied about what I was because who would have believed it! I tried to not have feelings about anyone and run any relationship I had but despite everything you stayed!"

Yukari teared up as she summoned fire trooper in attack mode (fire tropper atk 100) Yukari teared up as she said, "I can send him from the field to the graveyard to take away 1000 of your life points and with dark room that would be 1300 points of damage!"

Nyamo gasped as yukari cried as she said, "I could win this then rip the card in half freeing everyone but no you have to do it! You have to fight the darkness! I surrender!" the seal then closed n around her

Nyamo's right eye twitched as she ran over to Yukari crying, "you could have taken my soul but you didn't! Why?"

Yukari put a hand on Nyamo's face and gave her a kiss and as her soul was taken she said, "I told you because I love you! And have faith you'll fight the darkness!" at that moment her soul left her body and went into the seal.

Nyamo then pulled the card out of the duel disk and looked at it! One eye twitching the other crying as she saw yukari face on it, she then held the card in both hands shaking one hand moving to try and rip it but the other wont' move!

Nyamo point of view!

I held the in my left hand and my head with my right hand I was crying as I fell over in pain the seal it's screaming at me! Trying to make me put it back up! Why was a fighting this again!

I then saw yukari picture and shock my head! NO this isn't me! She's my friend! I should me in there but she through the duel! She saved me! I then grabbed the card and cried an evil voice scream in my head not to do it!

I then ripped it in half making the souls leave the cards and return to the body as the voice stopped and I fell over shaking like a leaf the normal humans were still passed out I saw Yukari getting up and walking over to me I notice the duel disk on my arm became a normal one.

Yukari held me and petted me as I broke down in tears, "Don't worry I'm here for you!"

Return to third person.

Meanwhile back in Domino

It was morning in the game shop everyone was yawning as they got up.

Joey was looking at the update board and said, "ok so they are after the future monsters behind the door, wait why was it even used? Didn't the pharaoh win against Zorc!? I mean what made them use the door."

Yugi yawned and said, "who knows it probably happened after I died to beat Zorc."

Yomi walked up and said, "What has our lives become?" her eye twitched.

Tomo then said, "And looks like we'll be here for at least a month!

Kagura then said, "that means we'll have to transfer to Domino high."

Osaka then blinked "and were still in our school uniforms we'll need to go shopping!" Tomo then span around happily saying " YEAH MALL TRIPP!"

Duke yawned, "sounds fun"

Joey yawned and said, "why not! At least this time around we are with a better looking group!"

Chiyo then walked down stars after brushing her teeth, "what did I miss!"

Yugi then held his head, "Trip to the mall, Chiyo be a dear and get my box marked media avoiding kit."

Chiyo nodded and head upstairs to get it, "got it big brother"

To be continued.


	8. mall rats part one!

At the Mall Joey, Yugi, Rebecca, Sakaki, Chiyo, Yomi, Tomo Osaka and Kagura were walking when someone with a camera took a picture of Yugi making him turn.

The man had a large camera and saw Rebecca holding on to Yugi's arm and too ka picture the flash blinding them for a moment as he said, "world champion with the American champion! What a scoop! How long has this been going on?"

Yugi stumbled back dizzy form the flashes and Joey pulled something out of his pocket, "paparazzi!" Joey then throw something on the ground making smoke cover the area as he yelled, "RUN!"

Osaka could be heard coughing as she said, "smoke bomb? I thought this was card games not ninja."

Kagura coughed and said, "I'm going to need you to stop questioning things!" when the smoke cleared they were all alone.

Osaka blinked, "were did everyone go?"

Meanwhile in one part Chiyo was with Yomi, and Tomo yelling, "Big brother?" Yomi's eyes twitched, "how did we get split up like this!"

While yelling Chiyo bumped in to someone and fell over to see weevil underwood who said, "Watch where you're going you little brat!"

Chiyo then got up and said, "little!" She then moved her hand form the top of her head to over Weevil's head, "I'm taller then you and your full grown! So who are you calling little, short stack!"

Yomi and Tomo blinked in confusion, Yomi's eye twitched, "What in the Nile?" Tomo laughed and said, "Nile I get it!"

Weevil then growled, "I am a former champ! Weevil underwood! You will show me re..." Before he could Finish Chiyo then said, "YOUR NO CHAMPION! YOU'RE THE JERK!" She then pulled out her duel disk and turned it on.

Weevil then said, "what makes you think your worth my time!?" Chiyo then held up her rarest card metamorphosis and said, "A card bet!"

Weevil smirked as he said, "fine I'll bet my DNA surgery!" he then turned on his duel disk. As their life points went up to 4000 Weevil started.

Weevil then said, "Pros before Children!" He then summoned out Pinch hopper and played eradicating aerosol! "through this combo pinch hoppers effect now summons out the queen!"

In a moment insect Queen then appeared before the little man (Insect queen atk 2200-2300) He then set a card face down and end his turn, "My move is over! This will be the easiest rare card I ever won I'm dueling a little girl!"

Before Chiyo drew Yomi asked, "Why are you doing this there is no point in bothering with a little troll!"

Before Weevil could yell Chiyo then said, "After what he's done to both halves of my big brother, throwing his Exodia cards off the side of a boat and that stunt he pulled when he was working for dartz this is a matter of family pride!"

Weevil's eye then twitched as she said, "Wait did you say big brother?"

Chiyo drew and smiled as she said, "Name's Chiyo Muto nice to meet you!" everyone then turned to pay attention to the duel whispering about the champion having a little sister!

Before she played a card Weevil made DNA surgery pop up and Chiyo said, "I know the drill my monster's become bugs now! I summon Kunoichi in attack mode!"

The lady Ninja then appeared and grow bug wings ( Kunoichi atk 1800) ( insect queen atk 2300-2400)

Chiyo then played a spell card, "Now I give her reptilian rage it gives her 800 attack points and makes her a reptile!" Weevil's eyes widen as the lady ninja put on a lizard mask making her wings vanish. ( Kunoichi atk 1800-2600) ( insect queen atk 2300-2200)

In a moment the lady ninja cut the bug queen in half (weevil life points 4000-3600)

Chiyo then set tow cards face down and smiled saying, " with this two cards my turn is over!" She looked at her two remaining cards and smiled.

Weevil then drew his jaw on the ground as he saw the spell card insect barrier, and growled as he played it, 'I know it won't work so long as your little mask is in play but it'll slow you down!"

Weevil then held up basic insect and multiplication of ants, "I summon basic insect and use my last card to replace him with two army ant tokens In defense mode!"

The two giant ants then appeared ( Army Ant token's def 1200 x 2)

Tomo hide behind Yomi and screamed, "ANTS! DIRTY ANTS!"

Chiyo then started her turn She then summoned out Sangan in attack mode the monster then grow bug antennas ( Sangan atk 1000) Chiyo then hit a button on her duel disk "Now I use the trap card a rival appears now I can summon a monster who's level is equal to one of yours scared crane come on out!"

Scared crane then appeared and quickly turned into a large white bee as Chiyo drew a card, "she was special summoned so I draw a card!"

she then set a card so she only had one card left in her hand, "Now my lady kills one of your tokens and my turn is over!"

The lady Ninja then destroyed a token, and Weevil started his turn, "My greatest combo ruined by a little girl, let's go pot of greed I now draw two cards!"

He then drew and smiled as he played monster reborn, "return to me my queen!" insect queen then busted form the ground (insect queen atk 2200-2600)

Weevil then summoned cockroach knight only to offer it to his Queen so it could attack Chiyo's lady ninja! The two lady monsters then killed one another

Weevil smirked, "there now you can't get around my combo anymore!

Chiyo then drew and smiled as she summoned a monster, "Normally I like to play defense but against you I don't have to worry about it I summon Tenkabito Shien! He is unaffected by trap cards so DNA surgery will do nothing to him!"

In a moment Chiyo's samurai riding a horse appeared making Weevil gasp ( Shien atk 1500) He then road out and destroyed Weevil's last token by having his horse step on it.

Weevil growled as he drew Cockroach knight again "his effect will send him back to top of my deck I can just summon him and let the combo protect me till you deck out!" he then set what was clearly Cockroach knight in face down defense mode. "I got you now girl! I'll have my revenge on yugi by taking away his little sister's rarest card!"

Chiyo then drew and played Creature Swap, "Now because now thanks to this your face down bug and my sangan!" the two monsters then switched places and Weevil's right eye twitched, as the horse riding samurai cut Sangan in half. (weevil life points 3600-3100)

Chiyo then smiled as she added a monster form her deck to her hand " Now sense sangan is in my grave yard I get a monster card with 1500 or less attack I chose earth effigy.

Weevil then drew as he looked at the smile on Chiyo's face, well it was a smirk! "That smirk! THAT'S YUGI'S SMIRK! That smug look of winning and being unstoppable how I hate it!"  
He then summoned Neo bug. ( neo bug atk 1800)

The bug then slashed the horsemen in half ( chiyo life points 4000-3700)

Chiyo then started her turn she set one card face down so she had two face downs then set a monster and switched her crane to defense mode ( scared crane def 400 )

Weevil then summoned out Winged Kamakiri 2 in attack mode ( kamakiri def 1500) Weevil then had his winged bug kill the crane.

Weevil then point at Chiyo's face down, "I don't want that bug knight back neo bug attack the face down one!" weevil's eyes then widen as it popped up to reveal stone statue of the Aztecs (def 2000)

Chiyo then hit a button making destructive punch pop up, "your neo bug's attack is lower so this trap destroys it plus all damage my statue does is doubled!" Neo bug then was smashed by the statues large hands ( weevil life points 3100-2700)

Weevil's eye twitched again as Tomo yelled, "GO CHIYO!" people were cheering as Weevil said, "Curse you mutos!"

Chiyo then drew and smiled " First up I play megamoprh and equip it to your bug my life points are higher so it lose half it's attack points. ( Kamakirir def 1500-750)

Chiyo then said, "that does it for me!"

Meanwhile in the mall Yugi was lost with Rebecca when they over heard the king of game's little sister was dueling and followed them.

Yugi grabbed her hand, "come on we found my little sister!" Rebecca blushed and smiled.

Weevil sent away his kamkirir to summon worth insect princess ( insect princes atk 1900) Weevil then smiled, "perfect now then she gains 500 for every one of your bugs she kills so she kills your face down cockroach knight so it will return to the top of me it's rightful owner's deck and she will now have 2400 attack!"

All of that then happened and Chiyo drew and smiled as she summoned earth effigy and face down two pronged attack soon all three monsters vanished.

It was now weevil's turn and remained frozen unable to think as he drew to the point he said " my turns over

Chiyo then start her turn and smiled, " First I summon nin-ken dog in attack mode and use fairy of the spring to return reptilian rage to my hand witch I give to my dog so he's a lizard now so he can get through your bug proof wall!"

The dog then appeared with the lizard mask ( nin-ken dog atk 1800-2600) it then attacked weevil direct ( weevil life points 2700-100)

Weevil drew and set his cockroach knight, "you still can only attack once!"

Yugi then appeared in time for Chiyo to draw and hold out poison of the old man and said "this either gives me life points or takes away some of yours I chose to take away yours your life points hit zero you lose!"

she then smiled as the cards vanished and weevil fell to his knees and faint as he said, "beaten by another muto!"

Chiyo then ran over and took the DNA surgery card she won! She then spotted yugi and ran to him "big brother!"

Yugi then held Chiyo! Happily.

To be continued.


	9. mall rats part two!

Lost in the mail Osaka and Kagura were walking out of a story putting on duel disk they just bought.

Osaka smiled, "so now what Kagura?"

Kagura turned her's on, "We duel I mean we are the only ones in the grow who haven't!" she then loaded in her deck something Osaka copied Both of their life points then went up to 4000.

Kagura then drew, "I'll start I summon warrior dai grepher in attack mode!" the monster then appeared ( dai Grepher atk 1700)

Kagura then set two cards then held up a spell card, "let's go dragged down in to the grave now we show eachother's our hands and then send one card in our opponents hand to the graveyard, the new both draw a card."

Kagura then showed her hand which was two warrior monsters as Osaka showed her five cards, "Kagura ok I see a ritual spell in your hand Osaka so you send that away."

Osaka then looked at said, "I see one normal one, and one with an effect, get rid of the normal one." Both girls then sent the selected cards to the graveyard and drew.

Osaka's turn then starts as she drew she then set a monster and end her turn.

Kagura then drew and summoned out Chain Thrasher In attack mode (chain thrasher atk 1000) Kagura then said, "Ok my warrior attacks!"

Her warrior then went to attack only for Osaka's monster to pop up into poison mummy (def 1800) the mummy pushed back Kagura's monster as it's effect turned on ( Kagura life points 4000-3100)

Kagura then played the spell card fissure, "Now your weakest and only monster is destroyed" the mummy then vanished as Kagura said "My turn's over."

Osaka then held out rock spirit removing form play her mummy to summon it, "Now I'll send him away to summon judgeman!" judgeman then replaced the rock spirit (judgeman atk 2200)

Osaka then point to chain thrasher and in a moment the monster smashed him with a mace (Kagura life points 3100-1900)

Kagura then started her turn, "What is this? How can she be winning in a game of brains!" she then hit a button on her duel disk making dark hole pop up and suck in all the monsters clearing the board.

Kagura then summoned out "crimson sentry ( atk 1500) " She then point to Osaka, "Attack her directly!" her monster then fired on Osaka hitting her duel disk (Osaka atk 4000-2500)

Osaka then started her turn with a draw and played a field spell, "Gaia power!" a forest then appeared around them, "Now earth monsters gain 500 attack with their defense losing 400, Now I summon in face up, upright position hyper hammerhead!"

The dinosaur then appeared (hyper hammerhead atk 1500- 2000)

The dinosaur then head-butted the sentry to death (Kagura life points 1900-1400)

Kagura then drew and said, 'How can she be good at this game!" she then saw it was dragonic attack, "Ok I summon Crimson Sentry In attack mode and give her dragonic attack!"

A sentry appeared and turned into a humanoid lady dragon (sentry atk 1500-2000) Kagura's then fired her arrow as hyper hammerhead head-butted both monsters then killed eachother's

Osaka then drew and summon the Portrait's secret it then appeared and it's arms reached out (secret's atk 1200-1700)

Osaka then said, "I guess I win!" it then tapped Kagura on the head making Kagura's life points hit zero!

The holograms then vanished as Kagura fell down, "I lost to Osaka!"

At that moment they heard Chiyo's voice yelling "Miss Osaka, Miss Kagura!" they then turned to see Yugi Rebecca, Yomi, Tomo and Chiyo.

Chiyo smiled," Now we just have to find Joey and Miss Sakaki!" 

Meanwhile in the mall Sakaki and Joey where walking.

Sakaki was blushing as she stayed close to Joey holding on to his arm making both of them blush.

Watching form, a café was Rex Raptor he growled at it, "First he takes away my fame now he gets a girl!" 

At that moment he spotted something on his table and picked it up, it was the seal within a moment his duel disk became a chaos duel disk. And he smirked devilishly as he said, "I'm back!"

in a moment Rex ran and jumped out in front of them as he turned on the chaos duel disk, "Hay wheeler guess what!" He then played the seal trapping Sakaki and Joey inside Making Joey's eyes widen, Sakaki jumped for a second form the stories. "this isn't good!" 

In a moment a duel disk appeared on Sakaki and it turned on with joey's both of their life points then went up to 4000 and rex's to 8000

Rex started by summoning three gilasurus ( atk 1400-1900 times three!) he then set a card face down and summoned his last monster two head king rest ( two head king rex atk 1600-2100)

Rex smiled, "sense gilasaurus is a special summon so long as I give you guys the option to summon a monster form your graveyard. And you don't' have any so you can't so win win! I'll take both you and your girl's soul wheeler!" 

Joey drew as he blushed stuttering unable to think of a response so he just played, "I play polymerization come on out alligator sword dragon!" the fusion monster the napepared (alligator sword dragon atk 1700)

Joey then played a card face down, and played dragon nails to his fusion! (alligator sword dragon atk 1700-2100) Joey then played his last card graceful dice, " come on six!"

the dice land on four and joey said, "that's do!" (alligator sword dragon atk 2100-2500) Joey then said, "All your monsters are earth attribute so he can fly past them and hit you! Go fireball spit!" 

The baby dragon part of the fusion then spat a fireball at rex (Rex life points 8000-5500)

Joey's turn then ended making the dice boost vanish.

Sakaki was blushing as she drew and played, "let's go super war lion ritual!" she then discards two monster cards making her monster appear! (super war lion atk 2300)

Sakaki then set her last two cards face down and point to a Gilasaurus " Attack!" the lion then ripped the dinosaur apart! ( Rex raptor life points 5500-5100)

It was rex raptors turn he then hit a button on his duel disk making a trap card pop up, "go seal fusion now I can fuse one of my gilasaurus with the monster in my hand Come on out Horned Saurus!" 

The fusion dinosaur then appeared ( Horned Saurus atk 2000-2500) he then ordered an attack on Joey's dragon only for Joey to hit a button making skull dice pop up and roll a two ( horned saurus atk 2500-2300)

Rex was smirking he was going to destroy it when Sakaki hit a button and said, 'go skull dice!" her own skull dice then rolled a three Joey's monster was now stronger by 100 points so alligator sword dragon cut in half the dinosaur. ( rex raptor life points 5100-5000)

Joey then drew his turn starting, "Now sense your back to only earth monsters my alligator sword dragon attacks direct again and thanks Sakaki you're a life saver!" Sakaki then blushed as another fireball hit rex ( Rex life points 5000-2900)

Joey then set a card and said, "Well my turn's over!" 

Sakaki then drew and smiled as she summoned panther warrior (atk 2000) She then hit a button to reveal call of the haunted, "Lady panther returns and I sacrifice her so my warrior can kill your last gilasaurus then my lion attacks two head king rex!"

in a moment Rex's last two monsters where destroyed ( rex life points 2900-2600)

He then drew and was shaking he saw a jar of greed, "I lose!" his turn then end and the seal saw Rex was doomed and took him saying I lose as a surrender

The duel then endedas the seal pulled in rex's soul making all the cards vanish.

Joey then ran over and got down to Rex's duel disk and removed the seal card and growled as he ripped it apart and he gasped as the soul within returned to his body.

rex was groaning as his duel disk returned too normal.

Joey blinked," that's not normal? It's either not the real seal, or it's been altered!"  
Sakaki then walked over to him and helped him up.

She was red, "I notice when Rex called me your girl you didn't correct him, Does that mean we're a couple!" she was blushing and looking around shy quietly hoping for a yes.

Joey was red and rubbed the back of his head, "If you want!"

Sakaki then jumped for joy and hugged him as the other's showed up.

To be continued.


	10. the third knight of the seal!

Meanwhile with Yukari and Nyamo.

Nyamo was still in her new outfit shaking a bit as she sat down on the floor with Yukari.

Nyamo was shaking as she said, 'I did something so horrible!" yukari put her hands on her shoulders, "It wasn't you it was the seal corrupting you!"

a news report then came on the tv showing a duel with Joey and Sakaki in the mall they were working together against someone who had the seal on his forehead.

The new cast also showed Sakaki and Joey kissing when it was over as the reporter said, "Joey wheeler third rank duelist in the world spotted with some girl, who is she? How did she work her way into wheelers heart? your guess is as good as mine! In other news American champion and world champion Rebecca and Yugi spotted together.

At that point Yukari turned off the tv and said, "Well now looks like you're not the only one giving the seal! Something is at work here and I think the girls just got caught up into it."

Nyamo was shaking still as she said, "so I'm not the only one being twist by the seal?" Yukari held her and said, "you just need to relax leave the worrying to me your still in shock form the seal."

Yukari then put a hand on Nyamo's face and in a moment she moved her lips closer to her till they meet in a kiss making Nyamo turn red.

Meanwhile in her home.

Kaorin was looking for something to watch on tv board and sad as Sakaki was gone!

Kaorin's point of view.

No Sakaki thanks to teachers not doing their job stupid teachers robbing me of Sakaki time I then saw a news report that has miss Sakaki kissing a boy my eyes widen my jaw dropped tears streamed out, and I felt my heart break!

I screamed, "NO!" As I ran up to my room crying with my face in my hands I jumped on to my bed and screamed in to my pillow!

As I kicked and punched my bed it's not fair she is supposed to me mine! NOT SOME NERD WHO PLAYS A CARD GAME! HOW COULD SHE LIKE SOMEONE LIKE THAT!

I then screamed loudly in my pillow as I heard someone say "what if I told you I could give you a hand and getting rid of him."

I then jumped up in shock it was a strange man's voice I held my pillow close to me shaking and shivering, "WHO'S THERE!"

The voice then said, "Relax I'm on your side Look at your desk." I then looked there to see a deck of duel monster cards and a duel disk and the voice said, "If Sakaki likes players of this game just beast this Joey guy. See how simple it is? see I'm your friend."

I shake and shivered as I got up and picked it up looking at the cards I then pulled out a card written in some strange langue and as I held it my eyes widen as I smirked it was all so simple beat Joey win back Sakaki's heart.

I smirked.

Return to third person point of view.

It was late one night in domino city Joey was walking home with a new spring in his step, "first Yugi gets a girl, then Kaiba gets his back, now I have a girlfriend, Thank you, new adventure! So far you're a lot better than all the other ones."

A voice then said, "NOT FOR MUCH LONGER!" Joey then turned to see a girlfriend Sakaki and the girl's school wearing a chaos duel disk and he jumped, "Lady you don't know the fire power you're playing with!"

The girl Kaorin laughed insanely, "I know what I'm playing with the power to get Sakaki back!" She then laughed insanely. As the duel disk turned on and she drew a hand and said, "Play me NOW! "

joey then turned on his duel disk as he drew and said, "this isn't my first late night bad guy ambush lady!"

Both their life points went to 4000 as Kaorin drew, "Ladies first I play the seal of Orichalcos!" the seal then appeared as it's symbol appeared on her forehead.

Joey then rolled his eyes but she played two spell cards, "Now let's go Two copies of jam breeding Machine!"

Two of the machines then appeared before her, and she set two more cards face down, she then played the spell card dark door, "Now you'll only be able to attack once a turn!"

Joey then start as she was out of cards, "doesn't really matter when your life points are open like that!" Kaorin then turned on her trap cards token stamped two copies of it! As she said, "this gives all tokens 1000 more attack two that's 2000 thanks to the seal that makes a 2500-point gain when my jam tokens appear next turn!"

Joey blinked for a second as he said, 'I get it now! Powered up token swarm! Ok then first up I summon my new little buddy red eyes black chick who's effect lets him grow up into red eyes black dragon!"

red eyes then appeared as an egg and hatched then grow up becoming red eyes black dragon ( atk 2400)

Joey looked at the four cards in his hand and set two leaving him with two as he said, "Red eyes attacks you directly!"

His dragon then fired a fire ball at Kaorin making her cover her face as her life points droped ( Kaorin atk 4000-1600)

Kaorin's turn then start she drew as two jam tokens appeared ( jam token atk 300-2800 x2 she then ordered and attack!

One of them charged as Joey hit a button on his duel disk making fairy box pop up, "Fair box! Go! Now every time you attack we flip a coin I call right your monster lose all attack points till the end phase let's go come on heads!"

a hand then popped out of the trap and flipped a coin which hit the ground on tails! Leading to read eyes dying by the jam's tackle (Joey life points 4000-3600) the Other jam then attacked and Joey said, "Come on heads!"

this time the coin land on heads protecting his life points form the second jam. Joey then start his turn and paid the life point coast for fairy box ( Joey life points 3600-3100)

he then hit a button and said, "Call of the haunted return red eyes!" his dragon then burst form the ground as his trap flipped up.

Joey then looked at his hand and held out three of the four cards, "I use fusion substitute to merge baby dragon and time wizard in to thousand dragons!" the merged monster then appeared (thousand dragon atk 2400)

Joey then said, ' Next I remove form play fusion substitute to draw one card!" he then drew and smiled, "ok xyz summon I overlay my two monsters to summon form beyond the door the dragon form another dimension red eyes black flare metal dragon! That's a mouth full!"

In a moment the two dragons over laid summon fourth Joey's xyz monster ( red eyes black flare metal dragon atk 2800)

Joey then played dragon nails, " and let's give him a help!" ( red eyes flare metal dragon atk 3100-2700) Joey then smiled as he ordered his dragon to kill a slime ( Kaorin life points 1600-1200)

Joey then smiled as he looked at her one slime and said, "Now for the kicker! Sense he has his materials every time you activate a card you lose 500 life points, your jam breeding machines activate once a turn to summon a token, so as soon as your turn starts you will lose 1000 life points!"

He then end his turn making the jam breed machines turn on (Kaorin life points 1200-200)

Kaorin looked at her three tokens stunned as she drew a trap card, "My spell and trap card zone is full! I have three 2800 point monster and they can't win! I'M DOOMED!"

Joey then start his turn as fairy box took it's pay ( joey life points 2700-2200)  
"Bingo baby! Ok I'm going to end this with style I detach red eyes form flare to send him to the grave yard to use flares power to rbing back red eyes monsters So red eyes black dragon come on back good buddy!"

Red eyes then appeared as joey held out " inferno fireball the spell card red eyes gives up his attack to deal you 2400 points of effect damage!" red eyes then fired taking away Kaorin's life points.

Kaorin fell to her knees as the seal took her soul. Joey then walked over to her and pick up the seal card and said, "You sad little love sick fool!" he then ripped the seal in half freeing her soul and as she groaned he said, "look I know how this feels I was madly in love with this girl named Mai she was a bitch who turned on me and my friends and ripped out my soul literally and figuratively!"

Joey then helped her Sit up to her shock and said, "She was my first crush slash love, just like I think Sakaki is for you, But the first one doesn't always work out. Like Yugi got his heart broken by his first love. But he's happier with the second. So instead of chancing a hopefulness dream for years like me and yugi move on and go find your happiness! Besides Sakaki doesn't swing that way."

Kaorin pant and looked at him confused Joey then figured what she was trying to say, "I know what you just did but it was the seal messing with your head! now look you have great skill If I didn't have flare I won't have won. So keep practicing and hopefully we can play again on friendlier terms. Now I've got to go but I'll call the police and tell them I saw a past at girl here so they'll pick you up."

Kaorin then fainted as Joey pulled out his phone and called for help and said, "help I found a passed out girl at the corner of west and north street. …. Thank you officer she needs it." HE then hung up and got up turning to leave.

To be continued.

one of the demon brothers was watching from top of a building, "looks like I'll just have to wait for my survival duel tournament to face them!"

To be continued


	11. Calm before a storm!

That night Yugi was dreaming more like remembering.

In the dream Yugi or in his past life Atem was talking with his father the king about the door. "Father what about the door I don't like that it's opening is a simple multipart key."

the king held his chin, "Right my son, I see your point, how about we add a pass word to make sure noun can open it even with the key unless the password is spoken!"  
Atem smiled and held his chin, "what should it be? How about my little sister's name?"

The king smiled, "the princess name it is from now on the password to make the key word shall be my daughter's name it shall be…"

before the memory finished the alarm clock rung and Yugi got up and rubbed his eyes, "Dam it!"  
Later on down at breakfast Chiyo was eating a bowl of cereal and blinked in confusion, "so the key won't work unless you say my name…. well my old name?"

Yugi nodded as he held his head, "if the dream is to believe!"

Yomi was yawning, "Well I guess that's why Chiyo can't remember it's part of protecting the magical door way…. What has happened in my life?"

Sakaki was updating the Board dressed in a domino high uniform " Ok I hope joey won't mind updating the board with the new intel."

Tomo ran down and wrapped an arm around Yomi, "come on Yomi just slow down and enjoy it we have stepped into a world of magic like we all wished in our youth! On a quest for answers and world saving beside a prince and a princess! Enjoy it!"

Kagura walked down also in uniform, "Tell me about it, but it's our first day of Domino high today."

Osaka then walked in and said, " Gee it makes sense just like everything revolving around a card game." Everyone then looked at her like she was crazy.

Osaka held up her head as she thought about the items, "the items and even the bad guys' powers work around bets to make magic happen. Bets are made over games why not use a game everyone has heard of and knows about as bet standard."

Yugi blinked and said, "she makes a point before I found out about duel monster me or my dark half as it was would make up games to use the puzzle to make shadow games against evil."

Grandpa walked in "yes back in the days of magic based vigilante justice those where the scary old days."

all the girls then looked at Yugi who just drank some coffee and said, "It was a phase."  
Chiyo blinked in confusion, "does this have to do with the bully explode incident?" The other girls then looked at Chiyo then to Yugi who said, "I will not confirm nor deny that."

Kagura then point to Yugi "you bad!"

Yomi went to the bath room, "well we better get ready for school!"

Later on while the girls were in School Yugi where Walking.

In a moment Rebecca ran up and grabbed Yugi's arm and said, "did you hear the new tournament will be draft wit hall with duel disk on taking part. Plus it'll be survival duel rules!"

Yugi Blinked in confusion and Rebecca was about to explain but Joey said, "Let me explain bec. As someone who had some hunters try this against me awhile back I know how survival duels work. You start your first duel with 8000, then in your next duel your life points start out at whatever you had at the end of the last one."

Yugi's eyes widen as he said, "that means a group could gang up and duel one person one on one tell they took them down like a team."

Rebecca nodded and said, "yes and with life point max rule you can't spam life point gain decks. I hear this tournament is 8000 so that's the most you can start with."  
Joey nodded and said, "yeah this is team combat! Now we been knowing it'll be a rarest card bet so people will be coming after Yugi for the gods me for my xyz dragon, and Kaiba for his tuner and synchro."

Yugi held his chin as he looked to Rebecca, "then we'll just have to play team this time! After all we've never had more duelist in the gang."

Rebecca smiled, " Smart thinking Yugi-poo we'll intercept the teams targeting and take them down as a group so they can't spam the duels and star with 8000 while the target has low life points"

Joey then said, " and ad some more life point recovery cards to our decks. To counter the drain would be a good tactic too. To make it through this we need to play team just as much as the bad guys. Because we know the rare hunters will be involved."  
Yugi then said, "then I guys were off to see Kaiba and Kisara!"

Joey then nodded, " well I guess if our plan involves Kaiba we need him too."

Later on at the Kaiba corp building Yugi was hitting the video camera, "Yugi here to see Seto Kaiba." The person on the other end "do you have an appointment?"

Yugi then coughed and said, " if you check under Yugi muto I have a free appointment to use whenever I wish it is now."

the person said, " yes I see it!" the gate then opened.  
The three then walked into the building then in to Kaiba's office to see Kisara sitting in Kaiba's lab her arms wrapped around her neck and she was kissing him deeply.

Joey then coughed making the two love birds jump apart blushing and he said, "sorry to interrupt rich boy but I believe you've heard about this survival duel tournament now if you don't know what that is then this will be the one thing I know and you don't!"

Kaiba interlocked his fingers and went into business mode, "Well now Wheeler aren't we gutsy!" Kisara bowed and said, "My Pharaoh!"

Yugi then sat down and said, "it's just Yugi now but we all know that this is a way for people to handle us easier. With our life points draining each duel teams sending their best player who hadn't duel out to finish us off, and take form us our rarest cards which is a big brother when you and joey's rarest cards are one of a kind."

Kaiba then growled, "As much as I dislike the taste of saying I have something in common with the dueling monkey I see your point Yugi!" He then shivered at it, "Sorry just the aftershock of admitting that!"

Kisara patted his back, "It's ok my love your pride is also a great strength."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and mutter something, "Then explained why he never beat my man."

Kisara then looked at her, " I don't care if you are dating my king! You will not mock Seto!"

Rebecca then said, "A jerk with a heart of gold is still a jerk!" They both growled at each other as Yugi pulled Rebecca away and Seto pulled Kisara away, "ok ok girls brake it up brake it up!"

Joey then coughed and said, "now the reason we're here is we know the bad guys are going to play team with this so we thing we should also play team till it's all over. You know rich boy you me and Yug are the best! Plus, we have a national campion in Rebecca! A girl who is also a dragon!"

Rebecca smiled and flipped her hair, "yugi's little sister, and her friends that's eleven players with skills after all the girls did beat the big five and rex raptor."

Kaiba held his hands behind his back as he turned to look out the window, "so the beat the button of the barrel bad guys! Look I'm not trying to be rude and don't you dare crack a joke wheeler! But the fact is we are up against a greater unknown then ever!"

Joey then said, " you're telling us we have a crime board with all the facts we know! I mean at least before we had an idea what we were dealing with. Here this blue skinned things! Are they demons? Are they aliens? Maybe mutants? And why do they want the monsters behind the door? Every answer just raises more questions!"

Kaiba then said, "As much as I hate to agree with the third rate duelist this is our problem, we know what they want but not why? Unlike all our older enemies who were open in what they wanted and why."

Yugi crossed his arms, "the answers will reveal themselves in time Kaiba but are you with us?"

Kaiba smiled and looked at him, "As if I would let you losers do anything without me again!"

Joey smiled, "Still score over the capsule monster thing?"

Kaiba then said, "you used blue eyes without me! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THAT!"  
Yugi smiled as he held out his hand, "welcome aboard Cousin." Kaiba then shock his hand and said, "Very well, Cousin! Let us win this game these things are playing with us."

Yugi and Kaiba smiled but Kaiba added, "and when this tournament is over it'll be your vs me once more my Cousin after all we are fated to always face each other! And I finally realized it doesn't have to be as enemies."

Yugi smiled and turned to leave with Rebecca and Joey and said, "I cannot wait."  
Meanwhile In the girls home town.

Yukari was in the school wall talking to Nyamo on the phone and she said, "what what's that sound in the back ground, is that poll! Are you at a bar?"

at the bar Nyamo was smoking whole leaning against her green motorbike, "Dear I'm not just going to sit around at your house all day! You said it yourself my wild side is out and besides I don't have a job so I might as well dig around for something related to the girls!

The line went dead Yukari growled, "SHE HUNG UP ON ME!" a male student then said, "the Same thing just happened to me!"

Yukari then sighed and said, 'Why most Biker Nyamo be so hot, and so much trouble but so hot!" She then saw a little spark flow by her it landed on her ear making her hear a voice.  
The voice was of a monster and it said, "you can't put off your job for much longer! Remember my granddaughter! The reason you came to be!"

Yukari shivered, " Love you to grandpa!"

To be continued


	12. survivial dueling!

At Yukari's school she was walking when she saw rocks hitting a window and looked down to see Nyamo there standing in front of her motorbike.

Nyamo stopped when she spotted Yukari and waved as She opened the window and said, "you know Nyamo you could have just called!"

Nyamo smiled as she said, "where's the fun and romance in that! Now get your fine but out here! I got a lead!"

Yukari then shrugged, "I have to teach my class!"

Nyamo then yelled, "Call in a sub and ditch class for me!"

Yukari rolled her eyes, "when did I become the responsible one and you the reckless one!"

a little while later Yukari was out looking at Nyamo who was leaning against her bike, "this better not be a trick to get me out of school!"

Nyamo smiled, "First I'm going to wait till we're back at our love nest before commenting on that, second it isn't a trick! I found a local rare hunter group and got some information out of them."

Yukari crossed her arms, "Information like?"

Nyamo smiled "A secret underground bridge into domino city. This guys have been using it for years to get in and out of domino undetected now we can use it to get in and help the girls." She then pulled Yukari close and whispered, "and I checked it out it's dark and spooky so feel free to hold on to me honey."

Yukari was red as her eye twitched, "who did I become the responsible one?"

Nyamo hopped on her bike and said, "the seal unlocked all my wideness that's how! And while I will always hate the card for what it made me do and the thing that gave it to me, I will always be grateful for new lease on life! Now get on! A survival duel tournament is going to start in domino."

Later on the two were coming out of a tunnel on Nyamo's bike in Domino in a moment Nyamo heard an accruement coming from her duel disk witch "survival duel tournament started!"

Nyamo then turned it on and Yukari summoned her's with fire and they notice rare hunters around them.

Yukari smiled as she drew a hand and said, "So much for helping the girls!"

Nyamo smiled and said, "Like this punks could take us!"

Meanwhile in Domino high.

the girls where outside.

Yomi was using dragonic turn to turn her four scape goat tokens In to dragons her life points where 5600. "the whole school is after us! I use polymerization to merge these five token dragons with the curse of dragon in my hand, fiveheaded dragon come on out!"

her new fusion monster then appeared and destroyed her opponent's summoned skull taking away his life points.

Tomo was winning a duel with a direct attack form her wall shadow her life points 2450. "Relax Yomi what's the worst that could happen.

Chiyo had 7600 life points left as she used Minefield eruption to destroy her mine golems and deal 3000 points of damage to her enemy making her life points hit zero, " we won't be able to help big brother keep life points making him easy to take down by one of the bad guys

Kagura equipping her Gearfried the sword master with junk barrage making it's effect destroy her opponent's cyber end dragon, she then won the duel with a direct attack leaving her with only 800, "At we win the cards they bet at the start for deck upgrades.

Sakaki only had 4750 life points left as she won a duel with super war lion and manticore of darkness attack directly. "I know but this is nuts! It's like after the bell rung it became a battle field here."

Osaka had 3000 life points left as her Gaia power enhanced rapid horsemen won her the game.

Elsewhere in the city, Kaiba and Kisara were surrounded by downed duelist both wearing duel disk Kaiba's displayed 5650 life points, Kisara's displayed 2850.

Kisara looked around, "How could the tournament start early?

Kaiba crossed his arms as he said, "Simple dear it said around a time so it can start early and not look weird to anyone not in the know. But as someone who know's what's going on, they start before we could all meet up. Meaning they knew about our plan and countered. They are spying on us!"

Little did Kaiba know one of the two remaining demons was watching him.

Elsewhere in the city.

Joey's life points ran out, "At least it took that guy with me!"

Rebecca only had 50 left, "I won't last another duel!"

Yugi had only 3950 life points left as he looked at his duel disk, "Well this is a fine mess we're in!"

in that moment's one of the demon's walked up dressed like a rare hunter a normal duel disk on his arm and he turned it on and played Hinotama at Rebecca making her life points hit zero.

He then shuffled his deck and said, "your lest protector is down you most now face me pharaoh." He then drew his life points at 8000 starting his and Yugi's duel.

Yugi drew his hand and said, "you have no honor!"

the demon drew starting his turn, "Honor has no place on the battle field I use polymerization to merge the five dragon monsters in my hand together to summon five head dragon!"

the fusion monster then appeared (five headed dragon atk 5000) "this most bring back nightmares!"

Yugi drew, " you used your whole hand to summon this thing it's my move!" He then looked at his hand and played Double spell, "I'll use this to send one spell card I sent one spell to the graveyard to use one in your graveyard!"

Yugi then sent away a spell card as he said, "you only have polymerization so I use it to merge my black luster and my king of the swamp into dragon master knight!" the fusion then appeared (dragon master knight atk 5000)

Joey held his head and yelled out "both summoned out 5000 attack point monsters on their first turn!"

Yugi then summoned winged dragon guardian of the fortress (winged dragon atk 1400) ( dragon master knight atk 5000-5500)

Yugi then set a card face down so he only had one card left in his hand he then order his dragon master to attack!

his fusion then fired its three head dragon blast destroying five head dragon ( demon life points 8000-7500) Wing dragon then fired off a fireball on the demon ( demon life points 7500-6100)

Yugi then said, "your move!"

The demon then drew and used pot of greed to draw twice more, HE then set two cards face down and end his turn.

Yugi drew and the demon activate gravity bind So Yugi hit a button making seven tools of the bandit pop up " NO! ( Yugi life points 3950-2950)

the demon then made his other card another seven tools of the bandit pop up " our seven tools cancel each other out gravity barrier is activated ( demon life points 6100-5100)

Yugi growled " I wasted a 1000 life points!" He then looked to his hand and smiled" but thank you heart of the cards I summon giant solider of stone! ( atk 1300 level three.) "Gravity barrier wont' work on him!"

his solider then slashed the demon with one of its stone blades ( demon life points 5100-3800)

Rebecca cheered, "WAY TO CLOSE THE GAP HONEY!"

the demon drew and summoned twin-headed dragon ( twin headed dragon atk 1500 level three" the demon then point to Yugi's rock and fired at it smashing it to piece. " your solider is no more!" ( Yugi life points 2950-2750)

Yugi drew and switched his winged dragon to defend mode ( winged dragon def 1200)

Yugi looked to his trapped dragon master then to his two card hand, "Well this is a tight spot!" he said, " I end my turn!"

the demon drew then ordered his dragon to destroy yugi's defense mode monster (dragon master knight atk 5500-5000)

Yugi then closed his eyes and drew, " come on heart of the cards!" he then opened his eyes and smiled as he summoned breaker the magical warrior, "I summon breaker! I use his spell counter to destroy gravity bind ( breaker atk 1600)

in a moment dragon master knight roared free at last. The demon gasped, "I'm done for!"

Yugi then said, " yes attack dragon master knight!" his monster then fired on twin head dragon destroying it ( demon life points 3800-300)

Yugi then said, "before I finish you off with breaker! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

the demon then said, "the door was used to lock away half of our masters soul in a weakened harmless state, we need to open the door to reclaim it to restore him! And the more powerful beast behind it will only be a bonus! And yes we know the password we know your little sister's true name Atem!"

in a moment breaker slashed the demon making it vanish as his life points hit zero!

to be continued.


	13. End of the survivial duel tournament!

As Chiyo and her friends where walking Chiyo was the only one with life points having 3000 left.

Kagura then said, "Well that was nuts! I mean we made it out of the school but dam! Just dam!"

Osaka then said, " Is that Nyamo and Yukari I spy?"

Yomi was about to say something nut Nyamo said, " yes it is!"

Tomo blinked, "how are you guys here?"

Yukari crossed her arms, "Nyamo did some digging and found a rare hunter tunnel!"

Nyamo flipped her hair " don't thank me thank that rare hunter who can't take a punch!"

Sakaki looked at the duel disk on their arms Nyamo still had 1500 life points and she said, "you both duel!"

yukari then said, "It's a logn story but I know about the pharaoh shadow games and all that crap."

Nyamo turned on her duel disk, " but right now the only people with life points are me Chiyo Kaiba and yugi, Ok Chiyo time for us to duel!"

Chiyo turned on her duel disk and drew a hand saying " ok well you challenged me so I go first."

She then played her field spell chorus of sanitary, " Now all monsters get 500 more defense points when in defense mode! Now I set a monster face down In defense mode!"

as her field spell and set monster appeared chiyo held out instant fusion, " Now I use this to call out the level 5 deep sea shark!" ( Chiyo life points 3000-2000)

in a moment an instant reman came appeared and opened and out popped de sea shark (Atk 1900)

Chiyo then held out metamorphosis " ok now sense he would be destroyed at the end phase I use this to trade deep sea shark for fiend skull dragon!" the shark then morphed into the dragon ( feind skull dragon atk 2000)

Chiyo then set a card so she only had one card in her hand. "ok my turns over."

Nyamo smiled and drew, " I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!" ( Mechanicalchaser atk 1850)

Nyamo then flipped her hair and held out a spell card "now I use seven completed! This card gives my monster 700 more atk or defense it's my chose I chose attack ( Mechanicalchaser atk 1850-2550)

as the monster went to attack Chiyo flipped up reverse trap, " Now all attack gains and loser are reversed ( Mechanicalchaser atk 2550-1150 ) in a moment it was mashed by fiend skull dragon ( Nyamo life points 1500-750)

Nyamo smiled as she held out her spell card in her hand, "Just what I hoped for let's go damage to machines!" the spell card showed a man in pain summoning small robots " this card is a quick play spell card that summons machine tokens to my side of the field forever 150 points of damage I took so I get five!"

five little robots with guns for arms and wheels for lower bodies and one red eye showed up in defense mode (machine token's def 150-650 x five)

Nyamo then set a card and played foolish burial and sent one monster form her deck to the graveyard, "your move!" 

Osaka was confused, "why would she take damage to summon out so many mini monsters?"

yukari crossed her arms, "I know my girlfriend I know her game plan!" the girls all then looked at her and said, "oh so you both finally game out congregations' sensei"

Chiyo then drew and held out poison of the old man, " I chose damage!" ( nyamo life points 1150-350)

Chiyo then order her fiend skull dragon to attack a token destroying it and she set a card, "My turn is over.

Nyamo drew and smiled, " I summon proto cyber dragon on the field his name changes to cyber end dragon! Now contact fusion come on out chimera tech fortress dragon!" all five machines then became the large fusion ( chimera tech fortress dragon atk 5000) all the girls jaw's dropped!

Osaka then said, "I get's it now! She want to call out that for a one hit win!"

Chiyo then hit a button on her duel disk " Go two pronged attack!"

Nyamo then hit a button on hers revealing roll out, "Now I use roll out this trap equips a union monster form my graveyard to a monster thanks to foolish burial I have heavy mech support plat form , now it is destroyed instead of fortress who it's equip too!"

Chiyo's jaw dropped as the jet appeared and explode with her two monsters leaving her open and fortress attacked making her life points hit zero!

the girls jaws all hit the ground at what they just saw.

Sakaki was wide eyed, "What just happened?"

Tomo blinked and said, "I Nyamo sense got game!"

Yomi looked at her deck, " I have got to add contact fusion to my fusion attack deck!"

Kagura was slack jawed, "where did she learn how to duel like that?"

Chiyo was blinking, "please start explaining."

Nyamo put a hand on her duel disk making her life points hit zero as she said, "sure!"

sure while they talked.

elsewhere in the city, Yugi's group had ran in to Kisara and Kaiba.

Both Yugi and Kaiba had only had 100 life points left.

Kaiba then said, "our life points are so low! No way for a grand fun duel care to just call it a draw Cousin?"

Yugi held out his hand and said, "Deal!" they then shock hands ending the tournament with a tie between Yugi and Kaiba for first!

elsewhere the last Demon was watching as he looked away to the door and said, "with my brothers defeat I will at least be able to draw power form beyond the door!" he then held his hand to the door making five cards appear.

the demon smiled as he said, " good now all I need are some minions!"

Later on at the game shot Chiyo her friends Yugi Rebecca and Grandpa where listening to Yukari and Nyamo's story.

Yugi crossed his arms, " that explains something's but yukari you seem to be hiding "

Yukari sighed " after my ancestor marriage a monster to get out of Atlantis her descendants took a stay are priests in Egypt shortly after Seto's rain left the kingdom without a proper heir."

Rebecca adjusted her glasses ," right Yugi died before he had a chance to marry, and Seto didn't marry as there was only one woman he could possible love so there was no heir to the thorn nor someone related to take their place."

yukari then made a fireball, " and my family are the only ones who didn't need an item to use shadow magic where the answer, one of my ancestors casted a spell on the crown where it would fly to one worthy of wearing it to be the new pharaoh. But Sadly the power went to the once noble man's head.

Nyamo blinked and said, "Say what?"

Yukari sighed and said, " he became a tyrant and his back up was his son the only male blood member of my family. You see his first act of king was to take the priests who cast the spell as a bride."

yugi growled, " so a tyrant had ever loyal side kick in the form of his son who was only one of two people with shadow magic."

yukari then correct him, " only one! His mother died in child birth. And sonny boy was worse than his own father."

Chiyo blinked, "Say what?"

yukari sighed, " he used a spell to try and boost his magic beyond what the items could have it turned him into a true demon Alhariq shaytan the blaze demon. He was only defeated when his own daughter having fallen in love with the rebel leader ripped her father's soul in to three parts."

Grandpa, "say what?"

yukari sighed, " my ancestor the only one I'm proud of ripped her father into three pieces still alive but powerless one trapped behind the door, one in the human world and one in the shadow realm."

Nyamo then hugged her girlfriend, "then I guess that really makes you my princess." Yukari blushed.

Kagura blinked and said, "Ok so…ouch!"

Osaka was slack jawed, "Say what?"

Sakaki was blinking fast, "no we know the real reason the bad guys want that door open for the part of the monster!"

Tomo was shaking, "I don't want to face Yukari's evil grandpa!"

Yomi was shaking and said, "that's the smartest thing you've ever said Tomo!"

Sakaki then got up and said, "Well I'm going to joey's house! Don't' wait up!"

to be continued.


	14. Kagura vs the snake!

A few weeks later Kagura Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Osaka where back in their normal school after class hanging in the class room cleaning well while the rest where cleaning Kagura and Sakaki where dueling with just the cards on their desk.

Sakaki had one card in her hand the only card on her field were poison fangs, and she had no monsters with only 100 life points left.

Kagura had dark blader atk 2000 on her board and 600 life points.

it was Sakaki's move and she said, "sense flame tiger is in my graveyard I can had him to my hand instead of drawing I summon him he has 1800 attack and I play my graceful dice!"

she then rolled a dice and it landed on three, "ok now he destroys dark blader taking away 100 of your life points then poison fang takes away the rest game set match."

Kagura looked stunned, "How the hell?"

Tomo then yelled, "so boring! I want to be back in Domino with real magic and monsters fighting each other! I mean we didn't even finish the quest!"

Yomi then sighed, "I have to save I agree with her, No one in this town knows duel monsters other than us Nyamo and Yukari, and they play mean!"

Osaka then said, "chimera tech fortress dragon is one mean machine!"

they all nodded, Leader on while they went to leave Kagura found herself in a trance and walked away into a room where she came out of it to find herself in a shadow dome made to look like a gladiator arena.

Her duel disk was on and before her was a snake man, lower body a tail red scales everywhere snake head it was basically a human sized snake with arms holding a duel disk and said, "Welcome challenger to the snake dome!"

both duel disk turned on making there life points go up to 4000

the snake man then set three face down cards ending his turn.

Kagura drew and smiled, " Ok first up I'll summon out armed samurai ben kei with fusion sword murasame and my samurai gains 500 for each card equipped to him! (ben kei atk 500-1800)

Her monster appeared as the sword fused to his arm making him smirk, as he slashed the snake monster then attacked ending her turn (snake man's life points 4000-2200)

then snake man then activate a trap card, "declaration of rebirth now all monsters in our graveyards will be warriors! Now I activate two copies of embodiment of Apophis now as they are treated as normal monsters I can use my natural tune to make one a tuner! I tune them together synchro summon colossal fighter!"

one of the two snakes then became four rings that the other leaped through transforming it into Colossal fighter (atk 2800) The snake then had to smash kagura's monster ( Kagura life points 4000-3000) (colossal fighter atk 2800-2900)

Kagura then drew and said, " Ok that monster is mighty as hell, but I play dark hole bye bye!"

Colossal fighter the only monster on the board was then sucked into a dark hole and destroyed, making the snakeman scream.

Kagura summoned marauding captain which let her summon out command knight (both monsters atk 1200-1600 by knight's effect) " Ok now my monster attack you directly you lose!"

in a moment both warriors appeared, and slashed the snake man', making his life points hit zero and the shadow dome vanish, as did the snakeman

Kagura then picked up two cards natural tune and colossal fighter off the floor she then put them in her deck, "I guess I'll add in more level four normal fours into this deck to summon out colossal now.

Kagura then ran out the class to see her friend looking at her, "guys you won't believe what just happened!"

Meanwhile watching was the last demon.

He looked away, "I'll need stronger minions!" he then walked away and looked at nine snakes, "you all wont' do!"

he then looked at a crystal ball and spotted rare hunters, "they might after all I still have eight one of a kind cards for them to use."

He smiled evilly, "Soon the master will be free!"

he then vanished from his lair and appeared before rare hunters holding out the cards, "Gentlemen I have deal for you."

Meanwhile back with the girls, who were not walking home from school.

Tomo looked at Kagura, "I can't believe you got a synchro monster!"

Yomi then hit her head, "what part of snake man went over your head?"

Sakaki then said, "I miss my joey" she sound sad

Osaka then said, "but the snake didn't have game so how cares?"

Kagura smiled and said, "yeah"

Yomi adjusted her classes and said, "why all this dragging things out? We know there are four demons form Yukari's story. So why not just come out and face Chiyo's big brother? I mean the first two came out and faced Yugi and Chiyo?"

Tomo then laughed, "stupid Yomi how did that end for the demons? A lose and sent to hell oh I'm sorry the shadow realm….. That's kind of not much of a punishment for a demon now is it?"

Osaka then said, "Wait demons live in hell, so how is going home a punishment to begin with? And the fate of a loser of a shadow game is called a penalty game. Does that mean when demons lose shadow games they go to heaven?"

Sakaki then looked at her, "let's stay focus on Tomo's good point as she'll never have one this good to begin with, the demons can't beat Yugi or Chiyo so that's why they do this they are trying to find a winning edge, and it won't be 500 more power for their monsters, cards form behind the door, or more life points. The Demons are scared of Yugi!"

Kagura then looked at colossal fighter, "tell me about it! This guy's pretty strong a 100 more attack for each warrior monster in both graveyards. And with that trap making all monster cards in the graveyard this guy had the potential to get god card strong. But I took it down thanks to a lucky draw."

Osaka then said, "your also lucky trap monsters are only treat as monster cards when activated on the field. Or it would have start off stronger."

Kagura nodded and said, " yeah! I can't believe my luck that game."

Yomi then blinked and said, "I don't' know what's worst Tomo making sense, or the fact Osaka made a little sense."  
Sakaki then blinked and said, "It sounds like the snake man's whole game plan was to summon and power up colossal fighter, such a simple plan."

Osaka then blinked and said, "So is my earth attribute deck which use giga power and removing dead monsters form play to summon more to swarm the field with strong monsters, and that works."

Yomi then blinked and said, "once more good point Osaka, your scaring me here!"

Osaka then added, "I know I'm scared too."

Tomo then said, "and so is my quickly summon out high level monsters deck and it works. "

Sakaki then thought about it, "I was trying to say the snake man's deck was built to only quickly summon out his synchro. With nothing else to fall back on if it didn't work nothing to protect against spells or traps or call him back."

Kagura then put a finger to her chin and said, " yeah call of the haunted could have been a life saver for him. So could have cursed seal of for bidden spell, magic jammer or Solemn judgment and that coast you have your life points."

Tomo then said, "So it was too stupid to think of putting back up cards in the deck? "

yomi " it was a bottom barrel minion. What is is there to talk about."

to be continued. 


	15. Yomi vs the rare hunter!

In Domino city, Chiyo, Joey, Yugi, Rebecca, Kaiba and Kisara were standing around defeated rare hunters, collecting the cards clearly form beyond the door.

Chiyo picked up an Xyz, "where did they get this?" she then put the card into her deck.

Yugi crossed his arms, "We all know how! Another demon hiding to scared to come on and face me"

As they walked off elsewhere Yomi was walking home from game shop holding her bag as she hummed a little tune, looking at her fusion deck. " at least they had a few booster packs. Nicely upgrade."

She then stopped when she saw what looked like a rare hunter and blinked in confusion, "what the? This isn't domino!"

At that point the rare hunter turned on a duel disk as he looked at a picture, "so your one of the girl's the boss is after well little lady time to duel!"

Yomi then pulled out her duel disk and put it on as there life points went up to 4000.

yomi drew and said, "ladies first I summon x-head cannon in attack mode!" (x-head cannon atk 1800) She then set two face down cards and end her turn.

the rare hunter drew and said, "Not what I read about you , You were marked as a fusion genius. Ok I summon marauding captain to summon another one of him over lay them I xyz summon rank three Grenosaurus!" ( Grenosaurus atk 2000)

the nameless hunter then ordered an attack where Yomi activated mirror force destroying the Xyz monster and leaving the hunter stunned and monsterless.

The hunter then set a card face down and end his turn.

Yomi then drew and summoned out baby dragon, "Now I summon baby dragon, but activate my other face down last will now if a monster leaves my side of the field I get one with 1500 or less attack as a replacement."

she then held up light hex sealed fusion and polymerization, " I merge my will in for time wizard with baby dragon come on out thousand dragon!" The two monsters then merged into the fusion dragon (thousand dragon atk 2400)

Yomi smiled as people started to gather as she pulled a monster form her deck, "baby dragon left my side of the field so I get Z-metal tank now he and x-head cannon contact fuse!" The two then combined into xz tank cannon ( xz tank cannon atk 2400)

The rare hunter activate his trap card, "I won't let you kill me I use my trap card thunder roar! So you can't attack!"

Yomi then played her last card, "fine then I'll give fusion weapon to xz tank cannon ( Xz tank cannon atk 2400-2900 )

Yomi put her hand on her hips and said, "I'll have to thank Nyamo-sense for showing me contact fusion! Your move hunter!"

the hunter then drew and played premature burial and said, " I pay 800 life points to summon back Grenosaurus!" the dinosaur then burst form the ground alive once more ( Genrosaurus atk 200) ( rare hunter life points 4000-3200)

Yomi crossed her arms as people were watching now the duel , "What's it going to beat? Both my fusions out class your dinosaur!"

The hunter then played a face down card then played a spell, "I play xyz unit it counts as a unit and gives it 200 for it's rank that makes it 2600! It's more then attack for your dragon!"

the dinosaur then charged eating thousand dragon ( yomi life points 4000-3800)

Yomi then drew and said, "Really well I play refusion witch summons thousand dragon back!" the dragon then returned form the graveyard ( thousand dragon atk 2400) "Ok now tank cannon kills the dinosaur!" her machine then fired ( rare hunter life points 3200-2900)

Yomi then smirked and said, " and thousand blows you away!" the dragon then glow out a gust of wind at the hunter! ( rare hunter life points 2900-500)

the rare hunter then flipped up the golden apple trap card witch summons a sold gold copy of thousand dragon ( apple token atk 2400)

the rare hunter then drew and looked at his own and only card and said, "You've put up a good fight but I equip my token with axe of despair! Witch gives it a 1000 attack points ( apple token 2400-3400)

In a moment the taken eat Yomi's machine type ( yomi life points 3800-3300) people watching where saying how much they need to give duel monsters a try.

Yomi drew and said, "Ok" yomi then set her one card face down in defense mode and switched thousand dragon to defense mode (thousand dragon def 2000) " Ok your move!"

The hunter then drew and used monster reborn to return his Xyz monster to the board (Grenosaurus atk 2000)

Yomi rolled her eyes, "one thing will not give you a win my deck focus on fusion but he has enough to get by without it!"

the hunter then smiled as his token destroyed thousand dragon, and his dinosaur went to attack her face down "Really?!"

the face down flipped up into poison mummy making the hunter gasp Yomi then said, "This monster when flipped up takes away 800 of your life points oh wait you don't have 800 so you lose on your own turn!"

The rare hunter fell over as the cards vanished his life points hit zero he lost, his xyz monster left his duel disk and appeared in Yomi's hand she held it like it was covered in something gross.

Yomi looked at it, "Unlike Kagura I'm not keeping this card!" She walked saying, "It's so not my style! I'm the fusion genius after all."

Meanwhile watching was the last demon.

He was roaring in rage, " ONE CARD FORM BEYOND THE DOOR LEFT!" He growled as he looked to the door, "It can only be opened after a duel! By the princeness' name being spoken It doesn't say I have to be the winner! Master I will free you even if I lose!"

he then left to set things up

within an hour he stood up his back behind the door as his summoned a duel disk out of the darkness.

He held it out as he waved his hand Making Yugi Rebecca and Chiyo appear, "Pharaoh come face me! Let this finally end!"

Yugi readied his duel disk and said, "I couldn't agree more!"

both then shouted, "LET'S DUEL!" they then drew five cards as their life points went up to four thousand each.

to be continued.


	16. Yugi vs the demon!

The Demon began the duel by drawing " soon master Alhariq will be free! I draw and I play the seal of Orichalcos!" as the sealed covered the duel field.

Yugi just crossed his arms. ' Really what makes you think this will work this time!"

the demon then summoned out Gene-warped warwolf. ( Gene-warped warwolf level 4 atk 2000-2500) The Demon then played Ties of brethren calling out two more of the same monster ( Gene-warped warwolf atk 2000-2500)

the demon then set a card face down ending his turn with two cards in his hand.

Chiyo's eyes widen, " I Didn't know level fours had that kind of power!"

Rebecca put her hands on her face and gasped " and three of them on the first turn!

Yugi drew and smiled, "First up I'll send a card to the graveyard to summon the tricky then use tricky spell four to turn him into tokens equal to the same number of monsters on your side of the field!"

in a moment the tricky became three monsters ( Tricky tokens atk 2000)

Yugi then sent them all to the graveyard as he played Ra and began to chant. " All mighty protector of the sun and sky. I bed thee please hear my cry! Transform theyself form orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game! But first I shall call out they name Winged dragon of ra!"

Ra then appeared ( Ra attack 6000) Rebecca and Chiyo cheered as Yugi lunched an attack on one of the war wolves only for a trap card to activate.

the demon used, " behold scrap iron scarecrow a card form beyond the door, first it becomes your new attack target and I don't lose life points then it goes back face down for me to use next turn!"

Ra then hit the metal scarecrow only for the scare crow to turn back into a face down card.

Yugi blinked in shock as he his last two cards face down, and said, " My turn is over!"

the demon drew as he played delta attacker, " this spell card only works if I have three noun token normal monsters with the same name, which I do! Now all three of them can go past ra and attack you directly! That's 7500 points of damage to only 4000 life points! Time to die pharaoh!"

the three then charged only for Yugi to flip up negate attack, sending them back, "I won't' die this turn! And while I'm at it I'll use my other face down dust tornado to get rid of scrap iron scarecrow!"

as the demon's face down explode, the demon growled as he set one card face down, " now I send away al lthree warwolves to special summon legendary Maju Garzett who can only be summoned by sending away all my monsters and all there original attack goes to him plus the seal that makes him 6500!"

The monster stood where the warwolves once did roaring at it's might 500 points stronger then ra!"

Yugi backed away stunned, " It's stronger than a god!"

Chiyo blinked, "Wait all your monster cards that's anything form one to five! It's like a turbo charged ra! In terms of power anyway!"

Yugi then drew only for the demon to reveal a trap card that's image was a lock over life points, " Now life point lock this stops use form using effects that revolve around paying life points. So you can't give up a 1000 to destroy my board!"

Yugi growled as he looked at his hand " worst part is it deals piercing damage!" Yugi then played pot of greed and drew, "What is this madness I've stepped into!"

Yugi then looked at his two cards and smiled, " First up I summon Obnoxious Celtic guard! ( celtic gaurdi atk 1400) Yugi then smiled, " while RA can't be a target I can still use brave attack! As it works on my whole field now it's 7400 vs 6500!"

His two monsters then killed the demon's beast and explode leaving both players with monsters cards on the field. (demon life points 4000-3100)

the demon then began his turn and drew and growled, "I use call of the haunted to call back one of my warwolves and it attacks you directly! The warwolf burst form the ground and hit Yugi in the chest ( warwolv atk 2000-2500) ( Yugi life points 4000-1500)

Yugi drew and smiled as he saw Rebecca and Chiyo looking worried, " Sorry but I use Monster reborn now I reborn the card I send away to summon the trick return Buster blader!" (buster blader atk 2600) in a moment the swordsmen slashed the warwolf in half ( demon life points 3100-3000)

The demon then drew and gasped, " I can't play this!"

Yugi then drew and summoned out beta and smiled, "you lose demon!" his monsters then finished off the demon making his life points hit zero.

as the seal took his soul the demon laughed, "all that was need is a duel to be won and the princess name spoken! Amira!"

in a moment chiyo's eyes widen as her past selves name enter her head in a moment her charm rebecca's handle and the puzzle flow off them combined and went into the door and turned opening it filling the room with shining light!

the object then split and returned to there owners as the demon fell down.

a black fireball form the room and form behind the door then flow at each other and laughed evilly as it formed a demonic face, "AT LEAST I AM FREE!" he then low off.

to be continued


	17. Mother of the pharaoh!

A week later.

Tomo was sighing " we're stuck in class while Chiyo is living it up in it up behind the door as a princess!"

Sakaki sat down next to her, "At least there more people to duel here now."

Yomi then said, " yeah but they aren't that good."

Kagura then said, "even with synchro and Xyz becoming common sense they are leaking form the door."

Osaka then said, " yeah but I'm worried about this Alhariq thing, no move has been made"

the girls all looked at her shocked that she made a point!

Meanwhile beyond the door

Chiyo was ordering gagagigo the risen to attack a man made ofr fire directly giving her a win!" so many flame things!" The XYZ monster vanished.

Chiyo looked around at burned buildings then in the distant stone ones followed by a golden city and a river, " why is it always this part they target!"

a man in a black robe tan skin and no hair walked out and said, " this is the oldest part of the island behind the door made form wood when our ancestors first sent here princess. It holds the most meaning and many secrets."

meanwhile in a golden copy form the pharoah's palace Yugi was sitting on a throne his head rest on his right arm as he looked between Joey and Kaiba who are arguing.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and Kisara face palmed, " Please grow up you too!" called both women.

Yugi then said, " Guys can you stop your suppose be members of my royal court not fighting five year olds."

Kaiba then said, "the dog started it!"

Joey then growled, " NO YOU STARTED IT RICH BOY!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "need a remind you two we are here to think of what Alhariq could be up too now that he's free! Not fight among ourselves!"

Kisara waved her left index finger, " yes Seto, we are here to stop a demon not continue this don't want to admit I think of him as a friend because I don't like him thing you and Joey have going on!"

Joey and Kaiba then yelled, "THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON HERE!" they then turned and looked at each other and yelled, " SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP COPYING ME!"

Yugi held the bridge of his nose " and this is what goes on with the worlds heroes. This is an embarrassment! I'm Glad Chiyo isn't here to see this!"

Meanwhile Chiyo was walking around the burned part of the town, she noticed a burned wooden statue.

She walked over to it to see it was burned to show it was hollow and destroyed enough for her to see a hidden door in the ground below it.

her shadow charm glow as it made metal armored bug appear for a minute to knock it over to get at the hidden door in the ground.

Chiyo then opened it and walked down the stairs, "is this what is they were looking for?" she then came to a room down below.

in the room was a sarcophagus, and hieroglyphics all along the room. Chiyo looked at it and read it out loud, " here lies Queen Quww, Mother of pharaoh Atem and the princess Amira!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she shake a little as members of her past life returned, memories of her asking here her mother was and her dad telling her, "she sadly was unable to watch you grow."

Chiyo cried and looked at the coffin, " Mommy?" Her shadow charm then glow making the coffin's four head crest glow.

within it mummy queen appeared to be asleep, her body wrapped loosely in bandages her hair still long, her beauty not fade, and her skin other then it's blue color normal and human.

only her left eye was uncovered her long hair resting behind her like a sheet. In a moment her eye shot open golden as she lift the lit to her sarcophagus where she stood up rubbing her neck as she said, " My neck is killing me!"

Chiyo then yelled in shock making Quww turn to look at the girls, Quww tried to remember her last memory was holding a new born baby girl before passing out and awaking here.

The queen looked at her pale blue skin and bandages, then to a young girl who looked like her baby, she then teared up as it hit her, "I died!"

quww then reached for Chiyo, "Amira is that you?" she was in tears.

Chiyo then said, " I'm here reincarnation!" she was shaking.

Quww's eyes widen, " How long have I! No It couldn't have been this long! This can't be happening! I couldn't have missed out my both my children's lives then most of their second lives it can't be true!" She held her head.

Quww was in tears, "It can't be!"

Chiyo turned on her duel disk and said, " Mom I'm sorry. But it's true."

Quww saw the thing and cried, " then at least duel me so I can see how strong two life time's made my children." Both there life points went up to 4000 as five stone tablets appeared before Quww.

Chiyo smiled and drew starting the duel, " Ok mommy!" She then held out a spell, "Poison of the old man! I can gain life points or take away yours I chose take away!" ( Quww life points 4000-3200)

Chiyo then set a monster face down and ended her turn.

quww smiled as a sixth tablet appeared before her she sat two facedown and played a tablet copy of polymerization, " I combine the battle ox and mystic horsemen in my hands come out Rapid horsemen ( Rapid horsemen atk 2000)

Quww then summoned out a silverfang in attack mode (silver fang atk 1200) " my horsemen attacks!" the fusion then attacked Chiyo's face down revealing a wall of illusion, and sense fusions can't go to the hand the fusion beast was sent back to the extra deck.

Quww blinked in shocked as her silver fang attacked Chiyo ( Chiyo life points 4000-2800) "that was impressive."

sense Quww didn't have any other possible moves Chiyo smiled as she drew and said, " Ok first up harpies feather duster to remove those face downs!"

the tablet versions of mirror force and negate attack then popped up and where destroyed as Chiyo Summoned the monster Sonic duck in attack mode! (Sonic duck atk 1700) " Now I give him megamorph it doubles my ducks attack while my life points are lower but cuts it in half it my are higher!"

(sonic duck atk 1700-3400) the duck then pecked silver fang destroying it ( quww life points 3200-1000) ( Sonic duck attack 3400-850)

Quww smiled as another tablet appeared before her, "I'm proud of your strength honey and sorry I missed out on two life times! I won't miss out on anymore!"

quww then played her only move , "I use monster reborn I reborn wall of illusion!" Wall of illusions then appeared before her (wall of illusion atk 1000) the wall then smashed the duck ( Chiyo life points 2800-2550)

Chiyo then smiled as she drew, "Come on hard of the cards!" she smiled bigger and showed brain control, " now I pay 800 life points to take my wall back so he finishes you off mom sorry but I win!"

Quww smiled happily, " never have I been so happy to lose."

to be continued. 


	18. Solomon vs the blazing demon!

A full week later in what looked like the palace Osaka, Yomi, Tomo, Sakaki, Kagura, Nyamo and Yukari were walking into see Rebecca talking to Quww.

Quww turned around, " So the others join us I am Quww a mummy and mother of Yugi and Chiyo's past lives."

Yukari bowed and said, " your majesty we are here to see your son the Pharaoh!"

in a moment Joey ran u pand kisses Sakaki and Quww snapped her fingers " darn he does have a girlfriend."

Everyone then looked at her while Sasaki held Joey and yelled, "MINE!"

Meanwhile in a volcano Alhariq was standing he was made of flames held into a humanoid shape. he growled, "I've freed my last fragment but without a body there is nothing much I can do!"

He then growled, " All I can do is send minions to the walls. This is driving me crazy!" he then screamed before he looked into the lava and saw a vision of a statue as statue of the god set and he looked closely at this, " that statue it's an avatar!"

He laughed, " A surviving Avatar statue a body for a spiritual being to use, I thought they where all destroyed after my rain was ruined by my own daughter! I need it! But I can't leave the heat our my flames will go out!"

he reached into his chest and pulled out a fireball, "go get me something to use as a barrowed body!"

the little fireball then flow off and flow off away form the volcano into the desert wasteland where it spotted a jackal and hit it before pulling the rest of Alhariq flame form into the beast with him!

in a moment where a jackal once stood a humanoid covered in fur with a a jackal head stood he was dressed in a black robe and he looked at his hand, " this form won't last a week, but it's all I need!"

the jackal pulled up his robes hood and vanished in flames.

he appeared in the Domino museum Solomon muto standing as he helped put the statue up and he said, "hand over the avatar statue human!"

Solomon turned and could see the jackal face under the hood and quickly turned on the duel disk, "your one of those bad guys you won't it you'll have to go through me!"

the jackal then said, "fine shadow game start!" Both there life points went to 4000 as the jackal made Tablets appear.

the jackal then said, "I'll start human I Alhariq will start by summong two head jackal warrior!" the beast warrior the nappeared ( two head jackal warrior atk 1900)

The demon in jackal flesh then said, " Now I'll use his effect I send him to the graveyard to split him into two tokens!" one monster then split into two one head versions of it's self ( jackal warrior tokens atk 950 x 2)

Alhariq then set set three tablets face down, " Now I set three tablets face down, your move human!"

Solomon drew then set a card and played card of destruction, " Now good bye to your hand!" both the nsend there hands to the graveyard and drew the same number of new cards.

Solo then revealed his face down as monster reincarnation, " Now I send one monster to the graveyard to call back Exodia incarnate!" he then took the card then summoned exoida right leg and said, " Now by sending one exoida part to the graveyard I can summon incarnate who's attack is equal to the number of Exodia parts in my graveyard times a thousand ."

in a moment the leg was replaced with the whole body (Exodia incarnate atk 0-4000) Solo then set a card so he only had two cards left in his hand as he ordered and attack one a token!

as Exodia destroyed a token with it' fist the demon held his chin ( Alharqi life points 4000-950) " yes and with it losing power thanks to it's effect sending your destroyed parts to your hand we also have a timer now, never though a human could summon a beast this mighty!"

Solomon's turn end as a part of Exodia in his graveyard returned to his hand (exoida incarnate atk 4000-3000)

as Alhariq drew Solomon tripped his trap card obliterate and used it to send an exoida card in his deck to his graveyard to destroy his last token. (exodia incarnate atk 3000-4000)

Alhariq's eyes widen, " that trap is continues you'll be able to power up incarnate and make sure you have all five parts in your graveyard to call upon the beast! Human you have my respect as a duelist but it is for not!

He played a spell card with the picture of a wild fire on it and set, " I use hell fire wild dis destroys all cards on the board!"

Solomon gasped as his field and the demons where destroyed in fire. HE then summoned another Two head jackal warrior (two head jackal warrior atk 1900) the jackal the nattacks Solomon directly with an axe slash ( solomon life points 4000-2100)

Alhariq then smiled and said, " Now I use his effect he splits in to the tokens and now they can attack!" in a moment the jackal became two ( jackal warrior tokesn atk 950) both then slashed Solomon

Solomon fell over (Solomon life points 2100-200)

Alhariq then played ectoplasumer " Now with this spell one token will die to deal more damage you lose human! But for an old man you put up enough of a fight that I shall spare you out of respect!" the spell card then absorbed a token then fired on Solomon making his life points hit zero!

the cards all vanished as Solomon just passed out and the demon walked past him, "You will waken in a few hours human." He then entered the statue making the statue of the god set come to life with hair made of fire.

the form gained a black cape as Alhariq smiled and said, " yes this new form will do perfectly made to handle a soul with no form, I have a body again!"

Alhariq, " be ready pharaoh we shall soon face each other in battle and it shall be grand!" the demon then vanished.

later that day.

Solomon was in the hospital laying in a bed, telling his story to Chiyo and Yuugi, "and that is what happened kids."

Chiyo blinked, "Wait if Alhariq got what he wanted why hasn't he attacked yet?"

Yugi crossed his arms and said, " he almost lost, time has made him lose his skills, he is taken time to regain what he lost power skills and the mind to use it in combat correctly."

Solomon then said, " yes he was strong but unskilled if not for that hell forest fire spell he would have lost by incarnate either though might or it's effect I think that is why he only made me pass out."

yugi crossed his arms, " Mom was right Alhariq I hiding as he fears me someone strong as him with more skill."

meanwhile in beyond the door.

Quww was converting her tablets in to cards and trying on a duel disk, " How do you turn this contraption on?"

Rebecca then showed her a button, " the on button my dare future mother in law."

Quww hit it making it turn on, " why thank you my dare future daughter in law, My son needs to hurry up and make an honest queen out of you, and give me a grandchild I've wait two life times now."

Rebecca smiled and blushed, "we should tell him we are on the same page when he gets back."

to be continued.


	19. The war shadow game starts!

A few weeks later Yugi was in the palace throne room greeting Sakaki, Osaka, Kagura, Yomi, Nyamo Yukari and Tomo.

Joey quickly ran up and hugged Sakaki and said " Sakaki my girlfriend!"

quww then snapped her fingers, " darn he is taken!"

Yugi looked form his mother to Joey and said, "This could have gotten bad."

Chiyo then ran in and said, " Big brother Demon at the gate!"

Yugi then growled and ran out to see Alhariq in the city behind him an army of flame beings as he said, " time to see who survives Pharaoh I challenge you to a shadow game tournament!"

Alhariq summoned his duel disk and said, " your court vs my minions who's ever side wins the most duels wins. You win I return to the shadow realm in the deepest level where no one will see me again. I win your soul power and kingdom are mine!"

Yugi turned on his duel disk, "challenge accepted!"

Elsewhere in the palace Yukari was facing off against a flame demon and drew saying, "I can't believe things went this sideways this fast!" She then drew ( both players life points 4000)

Yukari said, " ladies first Ok I'll set two face down cards!" She then played them, and then held out the spell card meteor of destruction making a meteor hit the flame demon ( flame demon life points 4000-3000)

yukari then summoned molten zombie and said, " Now come on out molten zombie!" the monster appeared ( molten zombie atk 1600) Yukari then smiled, " Now sense I control a fire monster I can summon goku the pyre malice by sending one to the graveyard so bye zombie!"

Her Zombie was then replaced with a jar holding a living flame ( goku atk 2200)

She then smiled and said, " My turns over your move hot head!"

the fire demon drew and smiled, " I play polymerization I fuse my worm drake with humanoid slime to form humanoid worm slime! ( humanoid worm slime atk 2200)

the fire demon smiled as he played banner of courage, " Now this gives my monsters 200 more attack points when they go to attack so my slime kills your jar!" as the worm slime went to slash the jar in half Yukari hit a button.

Yukari smiled as back fire popped up "Bakcfire now when you destroy a firemonster you lose 800 life points!" Yukari's monster was then destroyed sending a fireball at the demon. ( Yukari life point 400-3800) (fire demon life points 3000-2200)

Yukari smiled as the demon had to end his turn, before she drew she hit a button making call of the haunted pop up returning the jar to the field ( Gokue the pyre malice atk 2200)

Yukari smiled as she drew " Now it's my stand bye face so my jar summons a fireball token!" a fireball appeared before her (fireball token atk 100) She then said, " Now my pyre malice can eat another fire monster to gain 500 attack points for a turn so I feed him the token!"

the jar then eat the token ( goku the pyre malice atk 2200-2700) She then summoned out invasion of flames ( invasion of flames atk 1300)

yukari smiled and said, "ok goku avenge yourseld!" her jar then breath fire killing the slime ( the demon life points 2200-1700)

Yukari smiled as her invasion attacked direct ( demon life points 1700-400)

the demon then drew and played " ancient rules I now summon millennium shield In defense mode!" ( millennium shield def 3000)

he then end his turn so Yukari drew and summoned fire trooper and said, " the token wont' play a part this turn as I'll just use fire troopers effect when he's summon I can send him to the graveyard to deal you a 1000 points of damage I win!"

Yukari smiled as the demon of flames vanished she had won and said, "well that was easy."

she then turned to see Nyamo in a duel.

Nyamo was starting her duel against a fire demon and said, " Ok ladies first. I'll summon proto-cyber dragon! ( proto-cyber dragon atk 1100)"

Nyamo smiled as she said, "on the board he counts as cyber dragon! Now I play robotic divider!" the spell card had an image of a machine splitting into two half sized versions. "Now this cuts my monsters attack in half then summons a token with the same power."

(proto-cyber dragon atk 1100-550.) a token copy then appeared ( Token robot atk 550) Nyamo smiled and held fusion substitute, " Now then I have three other machines in my hand so I use this to fuse all five together into chimera tech overdragon!"

the five robots then merged into the five headed machine dragon ( overdragon atk 5000) Nyamo then said, " Now I draw a card by removing fusion substitute form play!"

She then drew and set it and said, " my turns over!"

the Demon drew and summoned copycat," Now copycat can copy your machine's attack points!" ( copycat atk 0-5000)

the demon then played rush recklessly " and this gives him 700 more for this turn ( copycat atk 5000-5700) The monster then went to attack the original only for Nyamo to hit a button making limiter remover pop up.

Nyamo then said, " Now my monsters attack is doubled (overdragon atk 5000-10000) right when copycat was being destroyed by the counter attack the demon sent a Kuriboh to the graveyard.

the demon watched his monster die as it said, " thanks to Kuriboh I won't lose life points so I'm safe more then you can say for your beast. At the end of the turn it's dead! I'll set a face down and end my turn!"

he then played the face down card leaving him with two cards left.

Nyamo drew her only card and she could hear the demon laughing about to say something smart as she said, "I use premature burial I pay 800 life points to raise one of the machines I used I nthe fusion form the graveyard! ( Nyamo life points 4000-3200) " come out machine king!"

Machine king then appeared ( Machine king atk 2200-2300) the robot then punched the demon ( demon life points 4000-1700)

Nyamo's turn was over so the demon drew.

The demon looked at it's three cards then to it's face down, "I use my face down trap card. DNA surgery to make all things spell casters! Machine king then morphed into a wizard in a metal mask ( machine king atk 2300-2200)

he then played the spell card last day of witch, " Now this destroys all spellcasters so goodbye!" Nyamo's monster then explode as the demon summoned out a battle ox ( battle ox atk 1700) The ox then appeared and gained a robe wizard hat and it's axe became a staff with an axe blade on it.

the ox then slashed Nyamo ( Nyamo life points 3200-1500)

Nyamo growled as she said, "After this I need a smoke followed by a make out session with my girlfriend! I draw!" she then drew and held up spellbook inside the pot, "Now we both draw three cards."

they both then drew and Nyamo smiled, " sense you have monsters and I don't I can summon cyber dragon!" the monster then appeared and morphed in to a wizard holding a staff that looked like it's true form ( cyber dragon atk 2100)

Nyamo said, "you may have rid me of my machine beat down plans by making them not robots. But I have the swarm effects, I now summon cyber falcon!"

the monster then appeared but as a small bird on a wizards shoulder. (cyber falcon atk 1400)

Nyamo then said, "ok dragon kill that ox!" the wizard held out it's staff firing a beam form the mouth killing the battle ox ( demon life points 1700-1300)

Nyamo then smiled and said, " flacon finish this off! The bird then flow off the wizard's shoulder and hit the demon making its life points hit zero!

she had won and Yukari hugged her and said, "I know you could win!" Nyamo then pulled her closer and said, "less talking more kissing!" Nyamo then kissed yukari making her blush.

to be continued.


	20. war shadow game part two!

Kaiba had just finished off a duel by attacking a flame demon directly with neo blue eyes white dragon.

He then turned to see Joey smiling as his enemy only had gravity bind on his field and he had red eyes flare metal dragon and he said, "flare here has da rank not da level so gravity bind wont' work on him he attacks you direct giving me the win!"

Kaiba clapped, " well done winning through that loop whole third rate!"

Joey growled, " WILL YOU SHUT UP RICH BOY YOUR JUST JEALOUS YOU DON'T HAVE A MONSTER WITH DA RANK!"

elsewhere. Quww was wearing a duel disk starting a duel against, a flame demon and she drew and said, " Let's duel I guess."

She drew her hand ( both player life points 4000) she looked at her hand and drew, "Ladies first."

Quww smiled as she set a face down card and summoned feral imp in attack mode ( feral imp atk 1300)

she then said, " my turn is over!"

the flame demon drew and smirked " I summon masked dragon! ( masked drago natk 1400) "now my dragon attacks your imp!"

quww activated Justi-break, "this trap card turns on when you attack one of my normal monsters, then it destroys all noun normal monsters on your side of the field. And sense it's being destroyed by a trap masked dragon's effect won't activate!"

the trap card then fired lighting destroying the dragon.

the flame demon then set two face downs and end his turn, "your move."

Quww drew and looked at her five cards as the Demon turned on thunder roar she growled, " So I can't attack this turn won't stop me! I play polymerization I use my Gaia with my curse of dragon! Gaia the dragon champion arises!"

the fusion monster then showed up ( Gaia the dragon champion atk 2600) She then normal summoned in attack mode Magical ghost! As the ghost showed up she smiled ( magical ghost atk 1300)

she then set her last card face down, " My turn is over your move. Make it count!"

the fire demon drew and smiled as played graceful charity and as he sent the two cards to the graveyard he smiled, " Now I can use shiranui spectral sword, when he's in the graveyard by removing him form play I can use him and one other monster I remove form play to synchro summon!"

regenerating mummy and the ghost sword where removed form play summon Shiranui samuraisaga ( Samuraisaga atk 2500)

the synchro monster held his sword held his blade as the flame demon said, " and the spell card banner of courage will give him two hundred more when he strikes so he beats your fusion!" The samurai zombie the nslashed the knight riding a dragon ( Quww life points 4000-3900)

Quww then drew and said, " really some cheap trick is all you had! I mean it was impressive but your skills are too low to take advantage of such a summoning effect. I activate my face down card call of the haunted the dragon champion returns!"

Gaia riding the dragon then burst form the ground as she normal summoned mystic clown in attack mode ( mystic clown)

Quww point at the synchro monster, " my dragon rider kill your zombie go Gaia avenge yourself!"

a lance then impaled the zombie ( Flame demon life points 4000-3900) the imp and clown then struck him as well ( flame demon life points 3900-1100)

right when the mystic ghost was going to finish him the demon send a Kuriboh form his hand to the graveyard making the thing take the hit saving it.

Quww growled and said, " I have no more cards my turn is over! You survive the turn!"

The demon held out dark hole sucking all four of Quww's monster inside the black void of doom clearing the board.

the demon then looked at his hands and summoned out ancient lamp ( ancient lamp atk 900) the demon then smiled," and how it's effect allows me to summon La jinn the genie of the lamp!"

the genie then came from the lamp ( la jinn atk 1800) both monsters then hit Quww as the banner of courage glow ( Quww life points 3900-800)

quww growled as she drew her one and only card and said, " I take it back you have some skills but not a lot!" She then held out her one card. " thank you heart of the cards for the Fiend megacyber and you have the two monsters did for his special summon effect to turn on!"

the megacyber then appeared in attack mode ( fiend mega cyber atk 2200). The monster then appeared making the flame demon jump back in shock " HOW!"

Quww flipped her hair and said, "the heart of the cards as my son would say! Now the fiend smash the lamp!"

in a moment he smashed the genie's lamp making the flame demon vanish as his life points hit zero!

Quww smiled and flipped her hair as she said, "I still got it!"

Meanwhile

Sakaki was at the end game of her own duel she had 300 life points left the demon had a 1000 left.

she had two cards in her hand and only had two face downs on her board and the demon's only card was ultimate obedient fiend (atk 3500)

Sakaki then drew and smiled she played scapegoats as the four zero defense tokens appeared before her she smiled as she hit a button flipping up two pronged attack, " Now this trap lets me give up two of my tokens to destroy one of your monsters!"

two tokens then smashed into the fiend killing them both making the demon gasp in shock as his beast was destroyed.

Sakaki then hit a button making zero gravity zone pop up switching her tokens form defense to attack it didn't make much a difference as there were still zero.

Sakaki then smiled as she held out graceful dice and said, " let's see if you feel lucky let's go graceful dice I need a five to win!"

the dice then fell and land on four ( scapegoat token 0-400 x 2)

Sakaki sighed as the demon laughed but then she held up the last card in her hand and it was rush recklessly "Wait I forgot I had a one turn 700 more attack points spell card. Got you hahah!"

Sakaki then laughed happily as the demon's jaw dropped as the tokens tackled him making his life points hit zero, Sakaki had won.

Sakaki struck a victory pose, " and victory!"

to be continued. 


	21. war shadow game part three!

Sakaki was at the end of a duel she only had 50 life points left the flame demon before her had 1000 and the only cards on his board was ultimate obedient fiend.

Sakaki's side only had two cards face down and she had on in her hand, the thing went to attack but Sakaki smiled and flipped up her face down cards, " Let me show you a combo my boyfriend showed me in our first duel Scapegoats and two pong attack. Now two tokens go to take away your monster leaving me with two tokens!"

in a moment the demon's Monster was destroyed and Sakaki had two zero def tokens before her leaving her smiling as the demon said, " I have to end my turn!"

Sakaki then drew and smiled, " I summon panther warrior!" Panther warrior the nappeared ( atk 2000)

Sakaki then smiled, " Now I sacrifice a token so he attacks ending the duel with me a win!"

in a moment a token explode as the panther warrior slashed the Demon giving Sakaki a win. She then jumped for joy. " YES VICTORY THANKS TO MY BOYFRIEND'S TEACHINGS!"

Meanwhile Tomo's duel was just beginning. ( both player life points 4000)

Tomo drew and started saying " ladies first!" She then drew and set a monster in face down defense mode and said, " I got to end my turn."

The demon then drew and played coast down as he sent a card to the graveyard, " Now I don't need a sacrifice to summon out Millennium Golem!" the stone beast then appeared (Golem atk 2000)

the golem then went to attack but Tomo's monster flipped up into prevent rat (def 2000) So the golems fist smashed the rat's hid and nothing happened."

as the Demon ended his turn Tomo drew and smiled as she set a face down card then held out Labyrinth wall and magical labyrinth, " first up I send my rat away to summon out my wall then use this equip card to summon out wall shadow In defense mode!"

Wall shadow then replaced the rat on the board coming out of the ground protecting it's claws ( wall shadow def 3000)

Tomo then smiled and said, " your turn Mr. Flame demon!"

the demon drew and played ancient rules and said, " Now I can summon out another Golem!" One millennium Golem then became too ( golem atk 2000)

the demon only had two cards left in it's hand and end it's turn.

Tomo then drew and smiled " Ok tribute to the demon so I'll send this monster card to the graveyard to destroy one golem!" She smiled as one of the golems shattered.

Tomo then summoned out Gearfried the iron knight in attack mode (Gearfried atk 1800) She then switched wall shadow to attack mode ( wall shadow atk 1600)

She then hit a button on her duel disk making deal of phantom and said, " Now I have three monsters in the graveyard so iron knight gets 300 more attack points!" ( Gearfried atk 1800-2100)

the demon then gasp as Tomo said, " Now attacking time yay!" the knight then smashed the golem with his shield as the shadow beast slashed at the demon ( demon life points 4000-2300)

Tomo then smiled and said, " My turns over your move!"

the demon drew and smiled, "I use silent Doom to return my golem in defense mode!" the golem then reappeared kneeling ( millennium golem def 2200).

the demon then played spell card and said, " I play dark door which makes it so you can only attack once a turn!"

Tomo then start her turn with a draw and said, " ok then yes perfect thank you heart of the cards I summon bite shoe In attack mode!" the demonic show then appeared (atk 500)

she then showed her last card creature swap " now I give you the shoe and you have no chose but to give me the golem so!" the two monsters then switched sides, and the iron knight slashed the shoe in half ( demon life points 2300-700)

The demon screamed as he drew, and growled as he looked at his two cards, " I have no moves I can make!"

Tomo then drew and smiled saying " then it sucks to be you! I'll go out with style by sending both wall shadow and your golem to the graveyard to summon Radidragon!"

the two monsters then vanished and was replaced by the rabbit dragon hybrid. ( rabidragon 2950)

Tomo then said, " Now attack my bunny dragon attack him and win this duel for me with atomic carrot breath!"

the dragon rabbit then spot flaming carrots at the demon making it yell " THIS IS THE STUPIDIEST ATTACK EVER!"

the demons life points hit zero giving Tomo the win and she span around and said, " I win! I win! Tomo is the best!"

She then got hit on the head as Sakaki said, " No Yugi is the best! You just got skills form learning form the best!"

Tomo rubbed her head and said, " yeah well I'm still good! Creature swap is the best way to brake a defense line! It combos even better with instant fusion sense that enemy gets a monster that dies at the end of the turn, but a last I didn't draw it that duel."

Sakaki smiled and said, " No scapegoat being used to attack with two prong attack is the best way to take down an enemy."

Tomo then rolled her eyes, "your just saying that as it reminds you of your first duel with joey! Joey and Sakaki sitting in a tre first comes love then comes marriage then comes Sakaki with a baby carriage!"

Sakaki then turned red and said, " me joey baby!"

to be continued.


	22. war shadow game part four!

Osaka's duel was starting she drew her five cards against the fire demon, " Ok Mr Demon ladies first ( both player life points 4000) I draw!" Osaka then drew her sixth card.

she then set a face down card and set a monster in face down defense mode she watched the large copies appear and said, " that is always so cool, your turn Mr. Demon."

The demon then drew and held out instant fusion, "I pay 1000 life points to call out kaninari attack who I will sacrifice for summoned skull!" the fusion monster then appeared only to be replaced by the summoned skull ( demon life points 4000-3000) ( summoned skull atk 2500)

the demon then played dust barrier and said, " Now this will keep my monsters safe form your spell cards I know your common tactic is to use spells to clear the board and swarm! Skull attack!"

the summoned skull then attacked osaka's monster it flipped up into headless knight and was destroyed.

Osaka then drew and said " Ok I remove form play the knight to call out Gigantes!" the rock oni then appeared as Osaka put the knight's card in her pocket (gigantes atk 1900)

Osaka then said, "this is going to stink but when he is destroyed by battle all spel land trap cards go with him so attack skull!" She then looked away as her monster charged and was exploded by lighting making it and all the spell and trap cards on the field explode. ( Osaka life points 4000-4400)

The demon then drew and smirked " I'll set a card face down and summon great white!" the shark man then appeared ( great white atk 1600) " now skull attacks!" I na moment Osaka was shocked and said, " I taste yellow!" ( Osaka life points 4400-1900)

a moment later the shark bit her leg making her hop ( Osaka life points 1900-300)

Osaka then drew and said, " you know that's not how you treat a lady!" She then smiled and held out lighting vortex " Now I sent one card form my hand to the graveyard and all your monsters die!"

Osaka then sent a trap card away and all of the dmeon's monsters exploded!" She then held out earth hex sealed fusion silver fang and polymerization and said, " Now yomi taught me fusion so come on out Flower wolf!"

the half wolf half plant then appeared ( flower wolf atk 1800) it then bit the demon ( demon life points 3000-1200)

the demon then drew and said, " I use my face down jar of greed to draw a new card!" he then drew and said, " Ok I summon out homunculus the alchemic being in attack mode! The ever changing plant then appeared ( homunchulus atk 1800)

it and osaka's monsters then smashed eachother in a headbutt.

Osaka then start her turn before she drew she put her hands together and said, "come on heart of the cards Come on heart of the cards Let me pull something to finish him off before he finishes me off!"

she then drew and jumped for joy, " YES! I got it! I remove form play flower wolf to summon rock spirit he has 1700 attack that's higher then your life points he attacks and I win! Thank you heart of the cards!"

in a moment the demon fell over and vanished as the rock spirit poked him! ( winner Osaka!)

Osaka jumped for joy and said, " yes that was too close!"

Elsehwer Kagura was like wise dueling.

Kagura drew her six card to start as she looked at the demon " Ok it's me and you! I won't fail Yugi! Or my friends!" She then set down a face down card!

the demon then drew and smiled as he summoned battle Ox ( atk 1700 and attacked destroying Kagura's face down armed ninja!

the demon then set two face down cards ending his turn.

Kagura then drew and smiled as she held out the ookazi spell card, " say good bye to 800 of your life points!"

the demon then flipped up magic jammer and sent a card to the graveyard stopping and destroying the card.

Kagura sighed and said " Fine I summon tactical espionage expert! ( atk 1300) Wait if I played her first her effect would have stopped traps this turn! How could I make such a stupid mistake!" she then slapped her self as her monster rolled her eyes!"

Kagura growled as she said, "anyway I send her to the graveyard to special summon turrent warrior who's got 1200 atk plus the atk of the monster sent to the graveyard to summon it so that's 2500!"

the stone warrior then appeared ( tureen warrior atk 1200-2500) in a moment it fired on battle ox ( demon life points 4000-3300)

She then set a face down card and said, " My turns over!"

The demon drew and flipped up his trap card call of the haunted returning battle ox he then summoned another battle ox ( battle ox atk 1700 x2)

The demon then held out a spell card rush recklessly " Now one ox because 2500 and it and tureen kill eachother so the other may slash you!"

turret and an ox smashed eachother as the other ox slashed kagura ( kagura life points 4000-2300)

Kagura then drew and said, " I play dark hole bye bye!" in a moment the black void at the ox. She then summoned dark blader ( dark blader atk 1800)

Kagura then said, " go dark sword slashes!" Dakr blader then slashed the demon twice one with each sword ( demon life points 3300-1500)

the demon then drew and smiled, " Ancient rules cone out millennium shield!" the shield then appeared before him ( shield def 3000)

his turn was over so Kagura drew She then smiled and held out a level four warrior and the card natural tune " Now I summon this level four and using this spell I can use the normal dark blader who's level four to synchro summon! Four plus four is eight come out colossal fighter!"

the synchro warrior then appeared through the green gates ( Colossal fighter atk 2800-3300)

the demon gasped as the warrior smashed his shield!"

Kagura smiled as she said, " Good luck demon!"

the demon drew and said, " I have no moves!"

Kagura then smiled and said " you know just to make this hurt more I play the field spell sogen witch gives warriors and beast warriors 200 more to both it's numbers! " the location was covered in a plain of grass ( colossal fighter atk 3300-3500)

Kagura then said, " Now smash attack!" the large synchro monster then stepped on the demon making it's life points hit zero giving Kagura the win.

Kagura cheered and said, " yes! I total synchro summoned him! Yes yes yes! That makes up for that stupid mistake I made earlier!"

To be continued


	23. war shadow game part five!

Yomi's duel was starting was beginning. ( both player life points 4000)

the demon drew and said, " I'll go first perfect I'll set a card and play mystic plasma zone!" a storm of nothing but lighting raged around them now as he said, " Now dark monsters get 500 more attack so I summon pitch black warwolf!"

the werewolf then appeared ( pitch black warwolf atk 1600-2100) He then end his turn.

yomi drew, " using a field spell to boost your monsters total attack greatly that's Osaka's main play with Gaia power I draw!" She then started her turn

Yomi smiled and played last will and said, " Now if a monster leaves my side of the field this turn I get a replacement, Now I play yellow luster shield for the future and summon des deral imp! ( imp atk 1600- 2100)

Yomi then smiled as her imp and the warwolf destroyed eachother in a fight triggering last will's effect " Now come on out witch of the black forest ( witch atk 1100-1600)

the witch then fired a blast at the demon hitting him ( demon life points 4000-2400)

the demon then drew and summoned out Bowganian ( atk 1300-1800) in a moment the fiend fired it's crossbow hitting witch of the black forest in the head making her shatter ( yomi life points 4000-3800)

Yomi then took X-head cannon form her deck and added to her hand and said, " well I have her effect to get a new card.

she then drew to start her turn and smiled, " hate to waste it but I summon X-head cannon and give him untie we stand!" The machine then appeared and glow ( x-head cannon atk 1800-2600)

in a moment it fired it's shoulder canons taken down the fiend ( demon life points 2400-1600) Yomi then set a card ending her turn.

the demon then drew and smiled " Time to win! I summon lord of dragon!" the lord then appeared ( lord of dragon atk 1200-1700) he then hit a button making his face down flute of dragon pop up " Now come on out blue eyes white dragons!"

the two dragons then showed up they were all grey showing they are counterfeited ( blue eyes atk 3000 x 2 )

Yomi quickly flipped up the trap "Waboku now my life points are safe!" the three monsters then attacked her field destroying her monster but her life points where safe

Yomi then drew and her eye twitched, " well yellow luster shield's defense bonus won't help with two blue eyes and fusion alone won't' win the game for me I need to take a risk I summon time wizard!"

Time wizard then appeared ( time wizard atk 500) his staff's clock span as yomi said, ' Come on castle no skulls! If it's castle I'll win if it's skulls you'll win let luck chose the winner!"

and after spinning the hand land on castle and in a moment the demon's monsters aged rapidly till they where dust.

Yomi smiled and held out Polymerization and light hex sealed fusion, " Now I merge my substitute with Time wizard thousand dragon!"

the wizard clock then merged with the blob into thousand dragon who roared ( thousand dragon atk 2400)

Yomi smiled and said, " And thank you lady luck attack thousand year steam blast!"

In a moment the dragon breath hot steam making the demons life points hit zero! The demon vanished as Yomi fell down.

Yomi breathed a sigh of relief, " luckily I drew a hex sealed fusion when I did! And luckily Time wizard's gamble paid off!"

she fell over and said, " I won all thanks to luck! That stinks! I like to win though skill!"

She then got up and said, " Well a win is a win! Just be happy it's for our side!" She adjusted her glass and go up, " I wonder how the other's duels are going!"

to be continued.


	24. End of the war!

Chiyo's duel was starting ( both player life points 4000)

Chiyo smiled as she drew and set a monster in face down defense mode, " I'll set this guy face down! And end my turn."

the demon then drew set a face down card and summoned Twin headed wolf ( atk 1500) the wolf then went to attack Chiyo's set card only for it to flip up into dummy golem ( Def )who glow she then said, " dummy golem when flipped it and one of your monsters of my chosen switch sides!"

the two monsters then switched sides ending the battle phase the stunned demon said, " My turn's over!"

Chiyo smiled as she drew and summoned out Nin-ken dog (atk 1800) She then smiled and said, " this time twin head's attack on the golem goes through then the dog hits directly!"

in a moment a golem was eaten by a two head wolf as a dog kicked the demon in the chest ( demon life points 4000-2200)

the demon drew and flipped up robbin goblin and summoned slate warrior (atk 1900) in a moment the stone smashed the wolf ( chiyo life points 4000-3600)

then Chiyos graveyard grabbed a card in her hand and pulled it in.

She then drew Set a monster card in defense mode set a face down card then switched her nin-ken dog to defense mode ( nin-ken dog def 1000) Chiyo then said, " My turns over."

the demon drew and played Dain keto the cure master ( demon life points 2200-3200) he then summoned in attack mode rouge doll. The dolls staff blast away the ninja hound as slate went to smash the set monster.

only for it to flip over into spirit tiger (def 2100) who stood strong ( demon life points 3200-3000)

Chiyo then start her turn, "gee this is a pickle I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

The demon drew and laughed as he held out the spell card, " behold the power of dark hole clear the board!" all the monsters where then sucked into a black void in the sky destroying them!

the demon then summoned baron of the fiend sword (atk 1550!) the baron then slashed Chiyos duel disk ( chiyo life points 3600-1050)

and thanks to robin goblin chiyos graveyard once more pulled a card in her hand to the graveyard.

She then drew and smiled, " yes I played the field spell chorus of sanctuary now all monsters get 500 more defense! And I'll set a monster in defense mode!" around them flowers and sing small angels appeared

the demon then drew and set a face down card, " I'm no fool I'm not striking a face dwon with that field spell in play!"

Chiyo then drew and set another face down monster, " I can't make a move!"

the demon then drew and smiled he then summoned out sorcerer of the doomed and flipped up his face down destruction ring, " Now my sorcerer dies and we both lose a thousand life points!"

the monster then explode ( demon life points 3000-2000-chiyo life points 1050-50)

the demon then end his turn and Chiyo drew and smiled, "First up I summon level four wall of illusions, flip up level four headless knight, and flip up weather report who's flip effect gives me a second battle phase this turn now I overlay all three Xyz summon Gagagigo the risen!"

in a moment the three monsters where units spinning around the new xyz monster ( gagagigo atk 2950 )

Chiyo then smiled, " he destroys the baron then my second battle phase starts letting him attack you directly you lose!"

the demon gasped as the xyz monster smashed his baron then punched him in the stomach! His life points hit zero giving the win to chiyo

Chiyo moon walked to celibate " I won and it was down to the wire just 50 life points left and I won! You have any idea how hard that kind of comeback is!"

elsewhere yugi and Alhariq duel was raging.

Alhariq was down to just gravity bind on his side of the field on Yugi's side held trapped by the binding force of gravity where obelisk (Atk 4000) Ra ( atk 4900) and slifer( atk 4000) (yugi's life points 500) ( Alhariq life points 6550)

it was yugi's turn. He drew and looked at his hand Kuriboh dark magician buster blader and summoned skull. He then smiled at the card he just drew brave attack.

He then showed Kuriboh making it appear and played brave attack (Slifer atk 4000-2000)

Yugi smiled as he said, " brave attack allows Kuriboh to attack with all of their strength you lose demon!" Yugi then turned away as Kuriboh struck Alhariq using the might of all three god cards.

Alhariq's life points hit zero as his body began to fade. "it appears your court all won there matches you won the battle and the war. It was an honor to face you in battle pharaoh" He was then gone the nightmare had end.

Kaiba was leaning against a wall with Kisara where he asked, " So Dear how long before the next ancient evil shows up?"

Kisara hugged him and said, " hopefully a long time form now!"

In a moment Rebecca pulled Yugi into a hug and kissed him.

Yugi smiled and held her close and deepened the kiss.

Chiyo made a grossed out face, But Quww patted her head, " this isn't a gross thing your brother found his queen!"

Joey was hugging a blushing Sakaki and said, "yeah he's not the only one who found love on this adventure."

Tomo was spinning and said, " Can we play card games against dogs next? Because we played them against demons flames snakes and people so why not dogs?

Osaka then said, "No dueling monkeys let's get a monkey teach it to duel and name it wheeler!"

Kaiba laughed and said, "I'm sorry that was just funny!" Joey growled and said, " NOT COOL RICH BOY AND OSAKA!"

Yomi adjusted her glasses, " I guess Yugi keeps on being a king behind the door and Chiyo a princess. Never thought this would happen."

Kagura gave thumbs up, " this has been a magical adventure! Filled with magic monsters and the good guys winning it was so great."

Nyamo was holding Yukari close and said, "yeah I'm just happy my yukari saved me form siding with the guy."

Yukari kissed her and said, " Don't worry you would have done the same for me."

Quww smiled and said, " all this story needs is me getting grandkids!"

Yugi and Rebecca jumped apart blushing at that as Yugi said, "MOTHER!"

everyone then laughed.

the end.


End file.
